Death Brings Life
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Kate did not die on the roof top. How did she survive? She is afraid to say. Her secret may not be safe for long though. AU KIBBS and the team.
1. Chapter 1

I hope I get the rating right, spelling and everything else. I have not done this chapter by chapter writing in a long time so we will see how it goes. This is just a taste to see if you guys like this or not.

Like it, love it or loathe it but let me know.

_**Death brings Life**_

"Go near her and I don't care what government agency is watching your back, I will kill you this time."

The words kept creeping up on him as he watched Kate's lifeless body. Gently he reached out and closed her eyes with one of his hands. He kept it there as he stroked her cheek trying to stay in control.

"Boss?"

Hearing Tony's voice he knew what that meant. They were ready to take her away. Reluctantly he withdrew and stood up never taking his eyes of her. He felt Tony's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him boss, we'll get him."

There was harshness in his words that Gibbs had never heard before. He knew very well how Tony felt for he felt the same. They would get him and make him pay. Gibbs would make him pay if it was the last thing he did in his life.

Tony could not believe what had happened. He would do anything to see Kate open her eyes. To yell at him if need be. Oh, how he wished she would open her eyes. "Please Kate, open your eyes." His voice was pleading in his head.

Gibbs watched as they gently picked her up and put on the stretcher. When they covered her face he looked away. He looked at Tony and saw him trying not to cry.

"We'll get him Tony, we'll get him."

……………………..

Abby could not stop the tears as they came down her face.

"Damn, damn, damn." She pounced on the table with the hands. "Why you, Kate?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She noticed someone walking up to her and turned. Right then she flew to his side throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him embrace her back. "Why Gibbs, why?"

"I.. I don't know, Abs." He tightened his hold on her.

"I want her back. Make her come back." She cried in his shoulder.

"I.. God Abs, I wish I could. I would do anything…" He couldn't even finish the sentence as he felt the lump in his throat grow larger. "I want her back too."

The last sentence was a whisper but she had heard it. She withdrew from him and looked into his eyes. There were tears threatening the calm surface.

Together they stood embracing each other in the silent lab.

…………………

Tony looked over to Tim's desk. He looked as miserable as Tony felt. He got up and walked over.

"McGee, you ok?" That was a stupid question.

Tim lifted his head and nodded slightly at Tony. "I'll be ok. Just thinking…"

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Tim, I know. Me to."

"At least.. at least she didn't suffer." Tim choked out.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Yeah."

Together they sat in silence as Tony let his hand stay on Tim's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

……………………

"Ah my dear, life can be so cruel." Ducky brushed some hair from her face. "You should have had more time."

He sighed deeply trying to organize his thoughts. He did not want to do this and yet he did. Better him then someone else. Another deep breath escaped him as he walked away to gather his thoughts once more before starting.

There was a sound. He looked back to the body but saw nothing. Turning away again he could have sworn he heard something. Then suddenly there was a gasp and he turned to see Caitlin's body sit straight up. He stared in disbelief as she kept gasping for breath and calming herself. She coughed and took more breaths. Then, as suddenly as before she slumped back to the cold table.

Ducky slowly started walking over to her. She was incredible still. Had he been hallucinating? Then he noticed her chest move up and down slowly. He stopped and her head turned towards him. She smiled at him and then everything went black.

TBC……………


	2. Chapter 2

**It's annoying how you have scenes in your head that are just the way you want them to be but once you have typed them they do not turn out as great as they were in your mind. Is that a proper sentence? ;) Thank You for your kind words and hopefully you'll like what is to come.**

………**.**

"Shit."

Kate quickly got up and hurried over to her passed out friend. "Ducky?" She gently slapped his cheek. "Ducky."

He opened his eyes and quickly remembered what had happened and also past conversations. "Kate, I am sorry." He sat up with her help. "I forgot."

"No need to apologize. Are you ok?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." He smiled at her. "And how are you?"

She smiled back to him. "I am fine."

The door opened and Abby screamed out in shock at the scene in front of her. Kate was looking back at her. How could that be? Kate was dead.

"Abby…" But as Kate tried walking over to her Abby bolted from the room. "Damn, not good." She started to hurry after Abby when she heard Ducky call her. He turned to face him. "What?"

"Not to mention you are dead but you don't want to go like that." He pointed at her.

She looked down and noticed she was still naked. "Oh."

Abby paced in the elevator. "This is not real, this is not real. It can't be real." Her hands were shaking. "Come on, come on." As the doors opened she ran out into the bullpen towards Gibbs.

He saw her approach and right away noticed something was wrong. He got up in time for her to throw herself into his arms. "Abs?"

"It's not real, it's not real." The image of Kate looking at her was still on her mind.

"Abby?" He gently removed her too look at her. "What is not real?"

"Kate, she's downstairs. In autopsy. I saw her, she looked at me. She talked but how can that be? She's dead Gibbs."

Her words came so fast he was not sure he had heard her right. "Abby." He tried not sure what to say. "We are all taking this hard."

"I saw her Gibbs. She was there. She was there."

Gibbs could see Abby was taking Kate's death harder then he first suspected. He put his arm around her and guided her towards the elevator. "Let's go and take a look.

"Ok." It was barely a whisper.

They entered the elevator and he let his arm stay around her.

"I saw her, I am not crazy."

"No, you are not." He didn't know what to say.

They stood in silence until the doors opened and started walking. They soon reached the door to autopsy and opened it. All of a sudden Gibbs froze.

"I told you I wasn't crazy." Abby's voice was barely heard.

There, inside, standing next to Ducky and looking right at him was Kate. Clad in a blue NCIS overall. She was alive? How was this possible?

"Kate?" He found he had trouble to get the name out as he approached her.

"Hey." Kate should have known Abby would go to Gibbs.

He couldn't believe it. She was there. She was looking at him. She talked. She stood up. She was alive! His inside was screaming with joy.

Abby couldn't take it anymore. So this was real and Kate wasn't dead. She quickly strode over to Kate and gave her big hug. "You're not dead!" She yelled.

Kate smiled as she hugged Abby back. "No, I am not dead."

A small smile started to appear of Gibbs' face. Abby's display of emotions was just how Gibbs felt.

Kate gently pulled away from Abby. "Listen, I am sorry for putting you guys through that. It was a rouse since we were sure Ari would come after us. So we stepped up the game and got me killed first." Kate hated lying but it was for the best.

Gibbs looked at her. There was something wrong here. Something did not add up but he would let it go, for now. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Worked better with less people knowing about it."

"So, now you are going to stay dead then?" Abby had kept an arm around Kate.

"I suppose so but Ari still might come after someone else."

"I'm just so happy you are alive." Abbey hugged her from the side and grinned.

Gibbs smiled as he was giving Kate a look she couldn't quite place.

"Now then, can we all keep this a secret for a while then?" Ducky suddenly spoke.

"My lips are sealed. Good thing no one was around when I found you Gibbs."

"Yeah." He replied not looking away from Kate. He closed the space between them and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I am really glad that you're alive." He whispered in her ear. He found that she shivered a little as his words had been spoken. Then the urge took over and he pulled her into a hug.

Kate was a little surprised at this although she returned the favor. It felt so nice being this close to him.

"So, for a while I need to be dead so I can't come to work Boss."

Gibbs laughed then as he withdrew from her.

"Right, I need to sneak out of here. I'm staying at Ducky's so I can keep an eye on him too." Kate and Ducky started to leave as Gibbs spoke again.

"Kate."

She turned to face him. "Yeah, Gibbs."

He walked over the few steps to her. "Be safe." She smiled at him and with that he left.

He hurried over to the elevator and as he got inside he let out a deep breath. Almost right away he hit the emergency switch to give himself a moment and clearing his head. Kate was alive. Alive! It had been a long time since he had felt such happiness.

……..

It had only been a few days but she felt like she was going crazy. Ducky's mother was nice and all but she wanted out again. She wanted this to be over. When she had heard about the shot against Abby and Ducky's kidnapping she had almost bolted from the house. A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi."

She turned to the voice and saw Gibbs. She had not seen him since that night when she had been revealed to be alive. "Ari?"

"He is dead. Ziva shot him."

She nodded. "So, it's over."

"Yeah."

There was that look on his face again. She wasn't sure what it meant. "I need to make calls to people and tell them I am not dead."

He nodded. "I have some guys with me you might want to see."

"They are here?"

He smiled at her. "Outside."

Quickly she got up and he followed behind her as she went to the front door. She yanked it open.

A door had been opened so both men turned towards the sound.

This had to be a joke. Tony blinked a few times making sure he was seeing this right. "Kate?"

Tim stared at her and then towards Gibbs. Gibbs simply nodded back to him.

"KATE!" Tony ran the few steps up to the porch and hugged her hard.

Kate laughed as she returned his hug. "Yes, it's me."

Tim did not move. How could this be? He saw Kate looking at him over Tony's shoulder. She let go of Tony and walked over to him. "Hi, Kate." He said. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Kate laughed again as she embraced him. "Me too, McGee." Yes, she had missed these guys so much.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "So, you knew?"

Gibbs did not take his eyes of Kate. "I found out by accident the same evening it happened. Abby did too. We promised to keep it a secret until Ari was dead."

"Or caught." Tony interjected.

Gibbs gave him a quick look before turning back to Kate.

"Right." Tony got the message loud and clear. He walked towards Kate and Tim.

Gibbs sighed. For a few days now he had pondered with the idea of telling Kate how he felt. Was it the right thing to do? Now that she was coming back to life he felt he had been given a second chance. He needed to tell her. He watched as they all laughed and more hugs were given.

………….

Gibbs drank some of the coffee that was in front of him. He waited as Kate said her goodbyes to Tony and Tim. Soon he heard her footsteps coming nearer. "So, are you heading home too?" She seated herself on the opposite couch.

He took a deep breath. "Not right now. I need to talk to you Kate."

"Oh, this sounds serious."

She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair. It looked like he was having some trouble getting the conversation going.

He looked down at his hands. Why was this so hard? "I am thinking of breaking one of my rules." What the hell was that? Is that how he was going to say this?

Kate wasn't sure where this was going. Abandoning one of his rules? That was strange. Why tell it to her?

"Rule twelve." He took another sip of coffee. He was so stupid.

Rule twelve. She knew it well since she had wanted to break it a couple of times herself. Wait, did that mean? Was that why? "Never date a coworker."

"Right." He looked up at her.

"Why?" She needed to know. She had to know.

Couldn't she figure it out? Or maybe she needed confirmation. "There is an agent I like."

"Oh." It was there. She could see it and she had longed for something like this for a long time. "It's not a bad rule Gibbs."

Was she rejecting him? "No?"

She didn't say anything. Was afraid her voice would betray the ray of emotions in her at this moment.

"You are rejecting me?" He wasn't sure why he asked but when it came to this he had to be sure.

"If there was any other way then I would want nothing more than to date you."

Now he was confused. So, she did have feelings for him. "Then why…?"

It was so much easier when she thought he did not have feelings for her. Now it was going to be unbearable. "It just can't happen. I wish it could but…" She trailed off as she got up and walked out.

He got up and hurried after her. "Kate, what are you talking about?" He grabbed her elbow and she spun around to face him. "You seem to have similar feelings towards me so why….." He stopped when he saw how incredible sad she looked.

She sighed. "There are things about me you don't know. Things I can't tell you."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing could change my feelings for you." He said with determination. He saw tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"Please, don't." She stepped away from him and made her way upstairs.

"KATE!" Letting out a growl he started to follow her. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw her disappearing in to one of the rooms. He quickly walked over and tried to open the door. No such luck. "Kate, open the door."

"Gibbs, go away."

"No, not until you open the door."

A key was turned and the door yanked open. "Fine, I opened it now go." She found it weird how he just kept looking at her. "What?"

"Listen Kate, if you had told me you weren't interested in me I would have let it go. It would have been tough but the right thing to do."

She looked away nervously not wanting to hear the rest.

"But don't expect me to walk away when it does seem you have feelings for me too."

She exhaled and turned back to look at him. "Gibbs, you have your rules for a reason and trust me; you don't want to break rule twelve."

The more she spoke the more confused he became. "I thought that was for me to decide."

She surprised him when she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Leaning back she sighed. "If you have to break that rule why not ask the new Director out?" He was about to interrupt when she put a finger to his mouth. "Yeah, I heard about her. Red head isn't she. Right up your alley."

He should have known Kate would know about Jenny. He removed her hand. "Kate, don't…"

There was a warning there but she ignored it. "Come on now. You love red head's and I am not changing my hair for a guy."

Fine, if this was the way she wanted to have it then why should he even bother? She clearly did not want this as much as he did. Without a word he turned and walked away.

She watched him leave. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am thinking it could be good if someone could help me out. I need someone who knows more about NCIS and probably also about Washington. Also could be good to bounce ideas. I know where I am going with this but some scenes and small things might change. If anyone feels up to it just send me a mess/mail.**

Gibbs didn't eat much. He just kept playing with the food on his plate. Why did he agree to come here? He was grateful that McGee and Dinozzo did most of the talking. Though in reality, it was Abby who happily chatted away with Kate. His declaration of his feelings to Kate had not gone as planned. Although it had not turned out to be a complete waste either. He was sure Kate had some sort of feelings towards him but for some reason she was holding back. What could possibly be so bad that she could not tell him? If she had a man in her life wouldn't she just have told him? Perhaps she did have a man but it was not serious? Or perhaps just that, it was serious and she was not sure about her own feelings? He should not be thinking about this. It did him no good. He sighed as he got up.

"You're going Boss?" Dinozzo piped up.

"I'll be back." He said as he left. He just needed to get away for a minute.

Dinozzo turned back to Kate. "So spill it Kate? What is going on?" There was no way he had missed the tension between his boss and coworker. They had not looked at each other to much. Not to mention that they had hardly spoken one word to each other all evening.

Kate looked at him. "What?" She didn't want to do this right now.

"You and the bossman. What is going on between you?"

"Nothing is going on. Just something we don't agree on. It is nothing to worry about." She did worry. The whole day she had wondered if Gibbs was going to show for their little dinner. She had been both pleased and disappointed when he had.

"Come on Kate, the tension between you is thick as a knife." Abby cut her hand through the air.

McGee didn't say anything but he did agree with the others. There was something going on.

"He is just a bit mad that I made him think I died on the rooftop." She was hoping they would believe that.

The three of them looked at each other as Kate took a bite to eat. They could buy that but they had a feeling there was more to it. Before they could ask the sound of a mobile phone ringing cut them off.

"It's mine." Kate said she flipped it open. "Todd."

They watched as her face seemed to drain of color. Whatever it was it was bad.

"Excuse me." Kate got up and walked quickly over to stand in front of the restrooms for some privacy. "Yeah, I'm here. What happened?"

At that moment Gibbs walked out and saw Kate on her phone. She did not notice him which was unusual for her. "Oh god."

When he heard what she said it made him stop in his tracks. He was almost right behind her.

"Yeah, I remember him."

He tried seeing her face without giving away he was behind her. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, no I am ok. I'll be right over." She flipped the phone shut and closed her eyes briefly. Composing herself she turned and nearly knocked Gibbs over. "Gibbs!"

When he did see her face he saw she was more pale than usual. "What's wrong?"

There was gentleness in his voice. She shook her head and looked down.

One of his hands moved to turn her face up to his. "Kate, let me help you."

"I.. I need a ride." Not sure it was a good idea but she would rather let him drive her then any of the others. Also she did not have her car as she had been driven to the diner by Dinozzo.

He nodded. He watched her struggle with her emotions before turning towards their table. He followed closely behind. As she approached the others stood up.

"I have to go. A guy, I really did not know him that well, but we have mutual friends. Anyway, he has been killed." She still could not believe what she had been told.

Abby gasped and went to hug her. "You need anything?"

"No, Gibbs is giving me a ride. I'll be ok. I just need to see some people." She flashed a quick smile before heading towards the front.

Gibbs saw the looks the two men were giving him. "I'll take care of her." And with that he also left.

The three sat back down. Previous good mood had vanished.

"Damn, that's tough." Dinozzo took a sip of water.

McGee and Abby just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Kate, my car is this way."

Kate halted as Gibbs took one of her arms and led her in opposite direction. It did not take too long before they were by his car, Gibbs opened the car door for her as she got in. She watched him go round and seat himself next to her. By memory she quickly told him the direction to which he simply nodded. For a few minutes they rode in silence.

Gibbs found the silence a bit unnerving. "Did you know him at all?"

"Talked to him a few times and he seemed like a good guy. I should be there for those that did know him."

He was not sure what to say. So this man had not been a friend but still someone Kate had socialized with. He could see she was taking this in stride. "I'm sure they would appreciate that." He glanced over and saw her looking out the window.

They fell in silence yet again. This time it lasted shorter as Gibbs could tell they had arrived. He parked on the street across a big older building where he saw a group of people in front of. They were hugging each other. Some were crying. Other just looked shocked. He looked over at Kate and saw her watching the same scene.

"Thanks for the ride. See you at work tomorrow."

How could she possible think about wok now? "Don't you need a ride home?"

"No." That came out a little too hard and she noticed him watching her carefully. "Go home, Gibbs." She got out of the car and headed across the street.

He watched as she approached some of the people on the other side. Right away one woman hugged Kate tightly and seemed to never want to let her go. He wondered why Kate had been so adamant on not wanting a ride home. Maybe this had something to do with whatever she was not telling him. He was torn between waiting and going home. If he waited he might really piss her off but a part of him didn't care. He watched her climb the steps to the building holding the other woman's hand. Soon she was out of his sight. He turned on the engine to go home.

………...

Kate walked down the small steps and looked across the street. Gibbs' car was gone and she felt a little relieved at that. She wrapped the jacket closer around her as she started to walk away. Within seconds she heard her name being called out.

"Kate."

She turned. "David."

Little did she know as she stood there on the sidewalk Gibbs was standing behind the corner of the house. He had started to drive away when he had had second thoughts so he had parked his car further down the street and had waited for a while when he finally decided to approach the house. He spent a few minutes on the sidewalk trying to figure out what to do. He had ducked in the small alley when he had seen her coming out the front door.

"How are you holding up?" He heard Kate ask.

"I'm ok. Did Susanna call you?"

"Yes. She wasn't too clear on the phone so if you don't mind me asking, how did Sam die?"

"His throat was slit to such an extent that…"

Kate interrupted him knowing full well what he meant. "Oh god..."

"Listen, I tried calling you a few days ago but could not reach you."

Kate knew what he meant. Being 'dead' meant not answering her phone either. "I couldn't answer. Work related."

David nodded. "The reason I called is that, do you remember Ruby?"

Kate thought for a moment. "Yeah, don't know her personally that well but yes."

"She was also killed a few days ago."

That statement caught Kate off guard. "What?"

Gibbs strained to hear more. Another person killed who Kate socialized with? He did not like this one bit.

"I have been talking to my contact at Metro. They think its drug related. You know both Ruby and Sam were drug addicts."

"I thought Sam quit?"

"We all thought that."

Kate eyed him and realized David thought more of this. "You don't believe its drug related do you?"

Gibbs head went upwards. He took one step closer to the voices.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because, you know…. Of who we .."

Kate interrupted him harshly. "Let's not go there. Two good people are dead and whatever reason for that is bad enough."

"Yeah, you are right."

There was a moment of silence. For a second Gibbs thought he had missed hearing them walk away. He was glad it was night time so he was safely hidden in the shadows as people walked by. But that did not mean he couldn't be caught at any moment though. He tried to stay as close to the wall as he could. Looking down at his shoes he was really starting to think they might have left. He wondered if he should walk away when David spoke up.

"We were talking inside about missed opportunities so tell me, have you told Gibbs yet?"

Gibbs head whipped around. This guy David knew about him?

"No and I am not going to. It's better that way."

"What about, what's her name, Abby?"

Abby? Gibbs did not understand what was going on here. Why would Kate tell something to Abby and not to him? At least something that appeared to be so serious. Sure, they were friends but Kate knew she could always come to him. Didn't she?

Kate let out a small laugh. "No, as much as I think she'd get a kick out of it then no. She could never keep it from Gibbs and well, I am not totally sure that Abby wouldn't freak out on me too."

Gibbs mind was spinning. What was so important that she could not tell him?

"It's up to you." David leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Talk to you later, Kate. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, David." She watched him walk away from her but she did not move. Was it really possible that the deaths had been drug related or was it something else going on? No matter what reason it made her shiver.

Gibbs heard him walk away and wondered if he should make his presence known. There was no time as another voice was heard.

"Surprise!"

Kate turned rather startled. Standing there in front of her was one of the most important men in her life. "Leo, what are you doing here?"

Gibbs did not miss the joy in her voice as she spoke.

Leo embraced her as he laughed. "Gee, you really missed me didn't you?"

Kate laughed also. "Of course I did."

"I've missed you too. I've been away for too long."

She drew back to pat his cheek and looked lovingly at him.

At that moment Gibbs choose to watch them. His curiosity got the best of him. The man was a head taller than Kate with dark hair. He could not see his face. He watched Kate's face though as she looked at the young man and there was no denying there was love there. Was that why she didn't want to get involved with him? There was someone else. Suddenly he felt so foolish. There had been a man. Why couldn't she just have told him? He ducked back behind the corner not wanting so see anything more and wishing he could just walk away. He would be caught if he did so and therefore had no choice but to wait it out a little longer.

"I heard what happened so I knew you'd be here. I tried calling you earlier when I arrived in town but no luck." Leo spoke again.

"Oh, at home? You could have called my cell. Was out with my coworkers and had dinner."

"How is that going?"

"You mean my job. It's fine."

"Actually I meant…."

Kate put her hand up. "Leo, don't. Just don't."

"Ok, ok. You know what I think. I don't like you torturing yourself like that."

Just what was he talking about? Gibbs knew Kate liked her job so why was this 'Leo' speaking like that. Damn, he could really use some coffee.

Kate sighed as she hugged Leo once more. "I know, I know." Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. An elbow in the same color as Gibbs' jacket was. No, he didn't? "GIBBS!"

He closed his eyes. He had been caught. Within seconds a seething Kate was in front of him. "Kate." He said calmly. He did not expect the hard slap to his face he had received in return.

She did not think she had been so angry at anybody in her life. Leo came up behind her and put and hand on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear. "He is probably concerned about you."

Gibbs looked at the young man. Well, this 'Leo' did seem to be closer in age to Kate then he was. That had been one of his fears. That he was too old for her.

Kate turned towards Leo . "Concerned about me? Concerned about me?"

Gibbs was not sure why the young man had said this but he had been right. He was concerned about Kate but he had gone about it all wrong.

Kate turned back to Gibbs and poked his chest with a finger. "How dare you?"

She was really mad. He had to make it right somehow. "Kate." He tried only to be cut off abruptly by her.

"DON'T". She withdrew her finger and started to walk away.

Gibbs was not going to follow her. He had screwed up and did not want to make it worse. He started to walk as Leo passed him quickly and shouted after her. Mom!"

Gibbs froze. Did he just say … Mom?

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter and since I ended it right where I wanted I am happy I managed to stretch it out. Some things were planned and some just came in the spirit of the moment. This is an important chapter and I hope you like it. Do let me know either way. **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mom!"

Kate winced slightly but stopped as Leo caught up to her. One secret out because she was sure Gibbs would not have missed that one.

Gibbs suddenly moved and hurried past some of the people that had gathered outside the house. "Kate."

Leo mouthed 'sorry' to her as Gibbs came to stand next to them.

"Mom?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. There was no way this man was Kate's son. There had to be an explanation.

"Gibbs." Kate warned. She did not want to do this. Not here, not now and preferably not ever.

"Damn it Kate, what is going on?" He had not meant to yell at her. He waited for her to answer when he started to feel as he was being watched. He turned around and saw several people staring at him. He turned back to Kate. "Should I be worried?"

"They are just waiting to see if Mom's needs protection from you."

At Leo's word he couldn't help to feel hurt. "She doesn't need protection from me." He said still watching Kate. When she did not answer he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Surely she was not afraid of him? "Kate?"

She sighed heavily. The anger had drained away from her. Seeing him now looking so lost probably helped. She stepped aside and addressed her friends. "It's ok. He is no threat."

Gibbs glanced back to see some of them nodding at Kate and soon everyone turned back to their own business. That did not make him feel any better though. Kate glared at him and yet again turned to walk away. Gibbs started to walk beside her as he took a hold of one of her arms. "Kate." It was barely a whisper. She stopped but did not look at him. "Please tell me what is going on? Please?"

She closed her eyes briefly. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Things were fine until he, in his own way, had admitted that he liked her. "Can you drive us home?" She held her eyes closed.

He wasn't sure if that meant anything except just giving a ride home but it was better than having her walk away from him like this. '"Yeah. My car is just a little further down the street."

She opened her eyes and nodded but did not look at him.

He let go of her arm as the three of them quietly started walking to his car. "Kate, you do know you can trust me don't you?" He watched her and got no reaction. He was not even sure she had heard him when she spoke.

"Are you talking work or…?"

He had not expected that answer but before she could continue he finished for her. "Both."

As they got to the car she rounded it but stopped as she locked eyes with him. As Leo got in the back seat they just looked at each other. At least she knew she could tell him something that was true. "Work… I trust you with my life." She opened the door and got in.

He sighed as he opened the door and got in as well. He fastened his seat belt and concentrated not wanting to show the disappointment her words had caused. Good thing he was used to be able to hide his emotions. He started the car and soon they were off.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kate did not want to look at Gibbs. There had to be a way out of this. She didn't want to tell him. She did not want to go through this again. "Leo, how long are you going to stay?"

"We'll see. Nut sure yet." Leo seated himself further back into the seat as he made a decision. He could tell this man cared about his mother and he very well knew how his mom felt about Gibbs. He just hoped he wouldn't regret what he had just decided. He knew he had no right to really decide anything about the subject. His mother deserved to be happy though and if there was a chance that this man was going to make her happy he would take that chance for her.

Gibbs still had a hard time believing this young man was Kate's son. She was too young to have a grown son. Wasn't she? Just what didn't he know about her? She had and was still keeping secrets from him. However he had no right to judge her. He had not been honest with her either.

She felt trapped. A part of her wanted to stop the car and just get out. Not that it would help her in any way. Having come this far Gibbs was not going to let this one go that easily. Suddenly her mind was filled with images from past lives and people she had loved. There was an image of two young girls smiling at her. Kate s stared out the window but the image would not let go. For some reason she thought she heard the girl's voices. "It's ok to be happy mom. Be happy." Was she imagining it or did this happen?

Leo put a hand on one of his mother's shoulder when he saw her face in the rear view mirror. He knew that look well. "It's ok, mom."

Gibbs looked over and saw a tear roll down Kate's cheek. Leo's hand on her shoulder but Kate did not seem to notice. She seemed lost in thought. He worried about her. He slowed down and started to pull up to the curb when suddenly Kate opened the door and bolted outside. "KATE!" He started to get out but Leo was faster so he simply followed Leo.

"Mom, Mom!" Leo soon caught up with her as she fell into his arms and he kneeled down to stop her from landing on the concrete.

Gibbs was right behind them and watched quietly. He was not sure what to do. He had never seen Kate this way. She looked so broken.

She was tired. So much was going on she was not sure what she was doing anymore. She felt someone gently lift he head. Leo. What would she do without him? "I'm just so tired." She managed to get out.

Gibbs had never heard her voice so raw. He watched as Leo drew her up and made sure she was ok. Together they headed to Kate's apartment. "Damn it." Gibbs briskly walked back to the car, saw it had been parked well enough so he quickly took Leo's bag from the back seat and locked the car. He walked over to Kate's apartment and saw that the door had been left open. He stepped inside and dropped the bag. He was not sure if he should wait or simply go. There were so many questions but none of them more important than Kate's health. Struggling with what to do he was soon accompanied by Leo. "How is she?" Never before had that question been more important than now.

"She's strong. She'll be ok. You want to come in?" Leo headed back inside not waiting for him to answer.

Even though he had been invited he felt like he was intruding. He closed the door and soon joined Leo in the living room. It was not that big with a television, a couch and two chairs on either side of a table that was in front of the couch. Two bookshelves on either side of the room filled with books. He seated himself on one of the chairs waiting for Leo to talk.

"She trusts you."

That caught Gibbs off guard.

"I mean both in work and private." Leo smiled showing he knew exactly what they had been talking about earlier.

Gibbs barely nodded. He wasn't sure how Leo had come to that conclusion since he himself wasn't sure about it. "How can you tell?"

"Other vise you would never have seen that vulnerable side of hers that you saw right now."

As Leo has answered his question Gibbs pondered if perhaps there might be some truth in that. Kate could seem a bit shaken at times when they had a horrible case but she had never been like this. He ran a couple of fingers through his hair not really wanting to know the answer to his next question. "Did I cause this?" When Leo did not answer right away Gibbs thought he had received his answer.

"I don't think you caused this." Leo answered truthfully..

Gibbs was not sure he believed that. A movement caught his eye and he saw Kate appear. He stood up as she slowly made her way over to sit next to Leo. Once she was seated he did the same.

"I'll make some coffee." Leo offered and left them alone.

She knew Leo would have invited Gibbs in. She had heard their voices although she was not sure what they had talked about. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

He wanted to make this better. "I want you to trust me Kate." She did not open her eyes so he continued. He was going to try and fix things the only way he knew how. "I told you once I been through three divorces. Truth is though; I've been married four times." He paused as he saw her open her eyes and prop her head up.

Kate had not expected things to turn this way. Married four times but he had three ex-wife's. It didn't take long for her to come to the sad conclusion.

He knew she had figured it out but he needed, he wanted to continue. To show her he trusted her. "When I was serving in Kuwait my first wife, Shannon was killed. She was murdered. She was a witness to when a drug dealer committed a murder. So she was killed before she could testify against him." He took a deep breath, looked down at the floor and continued. "Our daughter Kelly was killed as well."

Kate swallowed hard. She really had not expected anything like this. He had been a father. "I'm sorry." As he gave her a small nod in response but not looking up from the floor she knew what he had done. He had showed her he trusted her. Not only when it came to the job but also when it came to more personal matters. She knew the man well enough to know it had not been easy to reveal that piece of information from his past. The least she could do was to offer something in return. "It's a gut wrenching feeling to loose someone you love."

He looked up at her and to his surprise she gave him a small smile.

She clasped her two hands together as she leaned forward a bit while she braced herself. "I lived in a small village a while back. One day all hell broke out. There were fires with panic and mayhem everywhere. My husband and our two daughters were killed."

Gibbs was in shock. Did he know this woman at all? There had been no mention of anything like this in her file. Even Leo was not mentioned there. "I'm sorry." He truly did not know what to say so he offered back the same words to her she had given him mere a moment ago. She looked like she had been through hell and back. He wondered if that was what it had felt like tonight. Perhaps he should leave. Before he got a chance to say anything else Kate got up.

She really shouldn't walk away. She had gotten this far. Couldn't she continue now? No, she knew the answer would be no. She was so tired so why couldn't she just sleep. Entering her bedroom she sat down on the bed and started to cry. So many lives lost. A part of her was screaming to get back out there and just tell him. Just give him all the facts and wait for whatever outcome would follow. However yet again her more sensible side won out and she stayed, hidden in her bedroom.

He should go. Let her be alone and wait until she was ready to say whatever was troubling her. If it was causing her so much pain he didn't want to prolong it. Maybe he had done so already. He just wished he could help her in some way. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts he did not notice Leo's return until a coffee cup was placed before him. He took the cup and gulfed it down in one go. Not bad.

"Mom did say you liked coffee."

As Leo poured him another cup Gibbs continued to stare at the empty space where Kate had sat just a minute before.

"So, I heard mom telling you about Christian, Camilla and Celia."

Gibbs watched as Leo seated himself. "That was her family that was killed?"

"Yeah, mom was lucky to get out alive."

That thought had not occurred to Gibbs. "She had been there?" His voice was nearly breaking.

Leo nodded. Oh yeah, this man really cared about his mother. "A few of the people escaped and made new lives for themselves."

Gibbs downed some more coffee. "She said there were fires. Was it an accident or..?"

Leo snorted. "Try more like a lynching."

"Lynching?" That had not even been a guess. This evening was really a big mystery to him. He truly did not know Agent Caitlin Todd at all. "I am at a loss here."

"I know and I have been thinking. You care a great deal about my mom right?"

That was something Gibbs could answer. "Yes."

"Actually before I go on with this I need to know just how much do you care about her?" He did not mean to put the man in front of him on the spot but this was important. "I need you to be totally honest with me."

Given the events of the evening Gibbs could not see any other way than to be just that with the young man. Honest. He deserved that. Kate deserved that. "I am in love with her." It was the honest truth.

"I do believe you and that is why I am going to tell you my mom's secret."

Gibbs swallowed. He had sort of expected this could be the case but until Leo had now said the words he had not been too sure.

"Let me tell you something before I tell you though. Mom has shared this with a few others and has only got grief back. People have turned away branding her a psycho. The ones that did believe her have turned away in disgust and horror but I am hoping you will be different."

Psycho? Disgust and horror? How could anyone associate those words with Kate? For the first time Gibbs was starting to get a bit nervous. "That is not Kate." The words just rushed out of him.

"What's not?"

"Kate is not a psycho. Disgust and horror are words that I do not connect with Kate either."

Leo smiled. This was going good so far. "I know but neither did these people before her secret was out. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I can't turn back now." Gibbs voice was low again. Whisper like.

"Let me just say this, I love my mom and if I am wrong and you will react like all the others and turn on her. Then I will make sure you pay. So if you hurt her I will hurt you. In ways you cannot even imagine."

Gibbs could barely nod. He believed the kid. He was glad that Kate had someone like this in her life. "I will not turn my back on Kate."

Leo didn't say anything. He really had no right to give his mother's secret away yet he felt it was the right thing to do.

Gibbs felt like he was being scrutinized. "You don't trust me?"

"There are not many people I trust Agent Gibbs. My mother is one of the few I do trust."

"What about your father?" Gibbs had no right to ask that but he was curious.

"He is not a man that I would trust, no."

Another man who had failed Kate? Gibbs took some more coffee and decided to wait Leo out. When the young man was ready he would talk. He did not have to wait long.

"My mother is a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**To those who have subscribed, marked this as a favorite story and reviewed, I thank you. Really, thank you.**

**As you know author's lives on the feedback they get. Well, it seems to be slacking with reviews so not much writing in this chapter. I do get more charged in writing if I get more responses back. Then again, who does not? So keep that in mind will you. I hope you will review. Good or bad or even with suggestions of what you would like to see happen. Or if there is a character or character's you want see in scenes. Did you like the twist or hated it. Let me leave you with this image… **

**Gibbs is offering you a piece of gum and looking up at you saying "Please!."**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought this was a joke. Under different circumstances he would definitely have thought it was. Given the events of the evening and the fear he had seen in Kate's eyes and her determination of not to talk to him made him seriously doubt this was a joke. No, this was real. Leo's face showed this was real. He swallowed one, twice as he blinked a few times to gather his thoughts. Kate was a vampire? He only figured they existed in books and movies. However, Kate was real and if she was one then they did indeed exist. Of all the things he thought Kate was hiding from him this was not one of them. This was far from the scenarios he had played around with in his head. Kate had a boyfriend. Kate had a husband and a family. Kate was a lesbian. Kate, in reality, hated him and thought him to be too old for her. Kate was dying and yes, as terrible as the thought was he had thought of it and it had made him sick. Kate was leaving NCIS. The list was endless. However, being a vampire? That was not on the list. He ran a few fingers through his hair again as he sighed. Hiding something like this from everyone must have been utterly exhausting. How does one live with something like that? So many questions, he had so many questions and he didn't even know where to start. He knew one thing though. Now that he knew the secret he could honestly at least, say one thing.

"I will not turn my back on her." It was with a very low voice he said it but when he looked over to Leo he knew the young man had heard him.

Leo smiled and was glad he had been right. "Good. So you must have questions. You really should talk to mom but I am sure I can answer some."

Gibbs nodded but didn't know quite where to start. "People have turned away from her because of this?" Seems he did know where to start.

"Yeah, a few guys that she really liked that she wanted to know the truth before they became too serious. Like I said, some thought she was crazy and some when they did believe her were disgusted with her. She always moved every time that happened."

Gibbs could not image what it must have been like to have been rejected like that over and over again. He remembered how nervous he himself had been before talking to Kate about breaking rule twelve. How silly that seemed now. That had been nothing compared to how she must have felt every single time she was going to tell the truth to someone. He definitely understood why she did not want to tell him about this. He could not blame her for wanting to have kept this a secret. He would have done the same thing himself if the roles had been reversed. Heck, he couldn't even begin to understand just how to tell something like this to anyone. Suddenly he admired Kate like he never had before. She was a lot stronger than he had ever given her credit for.

Seeing as the man in front of him seemed to get lost in his thoughts again Leo decided to speak more about why his mother had been afraid to tell him the truth. "The lynching where mom lost her first family was… Well, it happened because one guy decided to tell his girlfriend the truth. The truth was that he was a vampire. She freaked out and soon had others with her back that basically killed over half the village."

Gibbs felt a bit ill. She really had been through so much. So much in her life had been filled with pain. She was so young. Wait. That might not be the case he realized. That might not be the case at all. "How old is Kate?"

Leo smiled. "I am not sure. Guess no matter what age women does not want to reveal it."

Gibbs couldn't help but to smile a little as well. How he knew that very well. Women did not like to reveal to much about how old they were.

"Think she was born around 1820 or something like that. I was born in 1940."

Gibbs couldn't help it but he started to laugh. It started small but grew to a fully hearted laugh. Seeing Leo's shocked expression he started to calm down. He just felt so relived. "I always thought your mom would find me to old. Guess that's not an issue now."

Leo could see the humor in it and let out a small laugh. "Well, you are taking it better than I had hoped. I just hope mom won't be to mad at me for telling you."

Gibbs let the last laugh die out before he started talking again. "Did your mother ever tell you about my rules?"

Leo was not sure where this was going. "Actually she did."

Gibbs smiled. "If she gets mad at you just make her think about rule eighteen." At the young mans confused look Gibbs went on. "It's better to ask forgiveness then ask permission."

"Ah, I'll have to try that one."

Gibbs decided the rest of his questions could wait. What was important now was to make sure Kate knew he was not going anywhere. Not going to leave her now that he knew the truth. It would take a lot more than this to make him turn his back on Kate. "I think I am going to see how your mom is." As he got up he noticed Leo did nothing to stop him. Taking that as an ok Gibbs made his way from the living room and was soon outside her bedroom. The door was half open and as he pushed it more open he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed drying her tears. She looked so lost and he felt a little burn in his heart at seeing her likes this. He would love to go in there to hold her in his arms but given the circumstances that did not seem like too good of an idea. Perhaps at least, he could make her fell a little better. He really hoped he could.

She felt a presence but did not move. Soon someone was walking closer to her and then she felt a little jump in her bed as that someone was seated not too far from her. She knew who it was. "Gibbs."

"Kate." He inched a little closer and took one of her hands in one of his. "Leo told me." He felt her stiffen slightly and in response he squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm not going anywhere." She was still stiff under his touch but he did not let go. He hoped his words and the gesture of him holding her hand would ease her fears somewhat.

She turned to look at him. Denial, he was still in denial. Clearly that was it.

"You need to get some sleep. You look tired." He squeezed her hand one last time as he got up. "See you tomorrow Kate."

"I'm still on your team?" The words were rushed out and she had not meant to sound so surprised but a part of her was.

He turned to face her as he stood by the bed. "Of course you are." How could she think otherwise?

"Am I… Are we still friends?" She was a bit afraid of the answer to that one.

She had been hurt so much. It hurt him to see her this way. So broken and worn out. He took a step towards her and lowered himself so that his lips were close to her cheek. "We never stopped." He whispered in her ear. He drew back and smiled at her. "Good night Kate."

She watched him leave and was now sure. He was in denial and soon when the truth would hit him she would be abandoned once again. Have to move and start somewhere else. Like so many times before.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we are. Another scene I had in my mind for a long time. It turned out ok. Could be better and could be worse. Enjoy.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was almost lunch time when Kate made her way down to Abby's lab. She was in a way glad that she had not had a chance to talk to Gibbs since he found out her secret last night. Just a gently good morning had been thrown her way. He had not seemed angry or upset though. She could not help but to wonder where his mind was today. Better let it be and pretend it was all good.

Abby's finger worked quickly over the keyboard. She was so absorbed in her work she did not notice when someone came to stand next to her.

"Abby."

She nearly jumped around in shock as she saw Kate. "Kate!" Her arms went around her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Kate returned the hug and waited. When Abby did not let go she patted her back her gently. "Eh, Abby."

"Sorry." Abbey drew back and smiled. "I was just worried about you yesterday."

"I'm fine but thanks."

"Glad you and Gibbs got things sorted out." Abby's fingers went back to work. "He looked more relaxed and do I dare say it, a bit happy today." She liked seeing Gibbs happy.

That made Kate smile. Perhaps things were not as bad as she had thought. That or he was still in denial. "What did he say?"

"Nothing just that you guys had talked and all was good." She rounded to face Kate again. "He wasn't lying was he?"

"No, all is good." Kate wished she could believe that.

Abby smiled at her. "Have you met the new Director yet?

"I have. She seems nice." She couldn't help wonder if there was something going on between this Shepard woman and Gibbs. They had seemed familiar around each other earlier when she had seen them.

"There is something between her and Gibbs." Abby pointed a finger in the air before turning back to the keyboard.

"What makes you say that?" So Abby had picked up on that too.

"Oh, I just know it. I asked him and he said they had worked together a few years ago but I bet it was more than that."

"Well, she is a read head."

Abby laughed. "Yeah. You ever think about dying your hair Kate?"

Now where did that come from? "No. Why?"

"I think you'd make a great red head. Bet Gibbs would think so to." Abby was sure there was interest between her two friends. Stupid Gibbs had to have rule twelve to follow.

"I will not dye my hair for any man." It had never occurred to her to do such a thing for anyone. At that moment her phone went off and she flicked it open quickly. "Yeah." She listened for a few seconds. "I'm on my way." She started to head out. "Sorry Abs, work."

"See you later." Abby waved back at her.

She headed to the garage and soon saw they were already there waiting for her. That was fast.

Gibbs immediately spotted her coming towards them. "Kate, you're with me."

Bracing herself she headed towards the car. It only took a moment before they were all on their way. She looked around and saw her things in the back seat. "Thanks for grabbing my gear."

He nodded while looking her over. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why? Don't I look ok?" Truth was she felt a bit light headed but she knew why. She would have to talk to Ducky when she got back.

"You look really pale." He hadn't seen her much today but now when he got a good luck at her he did not like what he was seeing.

"It's nothing to worry about." She waved one of her hands.

He wasn't so sure he believed her but he would make sure to bring it up later when they got back. Especially if she still looked like this.

They continued the rest of the ride in silence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fully geared up they headed up the path to a two story house. Once they got inside the made their way towards to the living room. There on the floor were two bodies next to each other. The man dressed in an army uniform. The woman clad only in a silk robe.

Gibbs made his way over to the bodies. "Looks like gunshots."

"Both shot through the head. Gun is by his left hand. Murder suicide?" Kate kneeled next to him.

Gibbs did not respond as he took in the scene. Kate could have a point. Nothing looked disturbed except for a vas that had fallen to the floor.

Kate felt light headed again. This time it seemed to strike in full force. 'Not now, not now.' It became a mantra in her head as she got up and backed up against the wall.

As Tony joined them in the living room and looked around the first thing he saw was Kate leaning against the wall. She looked bad. "Kate you ok?"

Gibbs head jerked around to notice that she looked even worse than before. He got up and tripping gently around the bodies took the two steps to get to her. "Kate?" She started to fall as his arms quickly went around her. "Kate?" He was worried now.

She steadied herself in his arms. Why did it have to be now? "Take me to the bathroom." She whispered hoping he had heard her.

"Where is the bathroom?" Gibbs yelled he realized a bit too loud.

"End of the hallway to your left, boss." Tony was not sure what was going on but he knew what to do. "McGee and I got this."

Gibbs gently guided Kate past Tony out from the living room. He steadied his grip around her waist when he felt her slag a bit.

She hated this. She felt so weak. "Ducky?"

As Gibbs opened the bathroom door he was not sure he had heard right. He closed the door behind him and soon was gently easing her to sit on the floor. "What do you need?"

It felt good to sit. Things weren't spinning so much now. "Ducky."

So he had heard right. "You want him to check you out? He should be here soon." He flipped his phone out and started dialing. "Ducky. Are you on your way?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Yeah, she needed Ducky but for not the reason he thought.

"Yeah. Ok, thanks." This did not help. "He doesn't know when he'll get here. They took a wrong turn. A long one."

"Damn it." It came out of her mouth before she knew it was out.

"Kate what's wrong. How can I help?" Did he imagine it or was she even paler now?

"I'll just wait for Ducky." A hand went to her forehead. It would get worse but she could wait.

"You don't look so good." He reached out and removed some strands of hair. He was surprised at how cold she felt. "Are you getting a fever?"

She simply shook her head. What could she tell him? He did know her secret and the way he looked at her was one of comfort and one of complete trust.

"Kate, let me help you."

She took a deep sigh. Pleading like that with a combination of how he looked doing it should be considered a dangerous combination. "I need blood."

He had not expected that. The night's previous conversation flowed back in to his mind. "You need blood?" He had heard her but he for some reason, had to make sure. If that's what she needed then that's what she was going to get.

"Yes, need blood." She felt like a child. Then all of a sudden he saw him give her a quick nod as he got up and towards the small cabinet. He opened it and started searching for something. Within seconds he found what he was looking for and as he turned to her as he rolled up his sleeve. She knew then what he was going to do. "Gibbs, no…"

He ignored her as he kneeled down next to her. Then he took the razorblade and made a quick cut in his arm. Right away blood came out from the wound. "Here."

She blinked as she could not believe what he just had done. She did not dare to move towards his arm. She waited.

"I'd don't like the idea of having cut myself for no reason." He berated her gently.

She gave him a quick smile as she bent down and started sucking the blood from his arm.

It was like a lightning bolt had struck him but one of sexual arousal. He swallowed hard trying to concentrate. He watched in a trance as Kate sipped blood from his arm. Should this be erotic? To him it was. Maybe it was that her lips were on his bare skin. A moment he had dreamed about for a long time. Then she seemed to stop and some transparent liquid came from her mouth that she seemed to place over the cut. He noticed it stopped bleeding immediately.

She leaned back to the wall already feeling a little better. "Thank You." This was more then she had expected him to do for her.

Gibbs could barely nod. Still in trance over what had just happened.

"The cut will be nonexistent within the hour." She knew he was in some sort of shock. "And that sexual thing will be gone in seconds. It usually ends as soon as one stop's sucking the blood."

He still did not know what to say as he suddenly sat down hard on the floor, feeling weak. He steadied himself.

"And you might feel light headed just a bit." She gently patted the arm he had offered her before.

The touch of her hand on his skin only seemed to make it worse. Wasn't the sexual thing going to go away? Apparently not for him any time soon.

Knowing it might take a moment for him to gain his senses Kate spoke again. "I didn't expect you to do anything like this. Thank You." If he had not heard her the first time she wanted to make sure he heard her know. Heard how grateful she was.

This time Gibbs could nod as he put the razorblade in his pocket. He would throw it away later. "You.." He coughed a bit. "You feel better?"

"Yes, what about you though?" She let her hand stay on his arm.

"I'll be ok." He leaned back more and let the bathtub support his back. "That was, that was… wow."

"It can be a bit over powering."

It suddenly dawned on him. "Is that why you needed Ducky?" To think that Ducky might have been sexually aroused while doing this with Kate did not make him feel any better. Rather the opposite.

"Yes. He has been 'helping' me."

Right, he did not need that image. Still better Ducky then Dinozzo. "How long has he known?"

Kate thought about it for a few seconds. "He found out by accident a few weeks after I started working at NCIS." She smiled at the memory. "He was the first non-vampire I told that didn't leave me." And looking at Gibbs, he was the second. After this, offering her blood so soon after her secret had been revealed. He was not in denial anymore and she realized maybe he never had been.

Gibbs smiled. He was glad she had had someone to turn to. Still he wanted the image of her and Ducky out of his mind. Was he jealous? It's not like they had sex. "How often do you need blood?"

"I've realized I need a certain amount in me. That I drink that is and so when that limit goes down I start to go, well you saw me. But it varies, I can drink a larger amount and go a longer period of time and I can drink less and go a shorter period of time." Still she couldn't help wondering how this would affect them in the long run. She scolded herself for being doubtful after what he had done for her.

"What happens if you go to long without?" He hated asking the question.

"Like any blood loss would affect a person. I could die. I just need this extra amount in my body."

He shivered not wanting to have to think about that. "Anytime you need blood you tell me." He volunteered and hoped she would see that he truly meant it.

She did not know what to say. Offering her blood this one time was one thing but to offer it on a repeated basis. "Gibbs, I appreciate the offer but…."

"No but's. I mean it. You need it then you tell me." He was feeling like himself again as he got up from the floor. He offered her a hand to which she took as he helped her up. "You got it?"

She was standing so close to him she could easily kiss him. How she longed to do that. "If you're sure."

"Wouldn't have offered it if I weren't, Kate." He could feel hear breath. She was so close it took all his will power not to do something he had fantasied for a long time.

As they were interrupted by a knock on the door Gibbs moved and opened it to reveal Tony outside.

"You ok Kate?" He had been worried about her but was glad to see her looking more like herself now. "You look better."

"I feel better Tony, thanks. So let's go and get some work done." Kate whisked past Tony not even looking back.

Tony remained by the door. "Are you ok boss? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Dinozzo. Now go back to work."

Gibbs did not have to tell him again as the younger man quickly walked away. Gibbs looked at his arm and the tiny light scar that was there. He ran a finger over it and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Have to admit that I am not really happy with this chapter. Hope you will like it somewhat though. I have things planned but not until a bit later in the story. In the meantime, I haven't decided where to go with these guys. The crime scene plans changed a bit and the fall out is something new. I had planned to go a different direction at first but decided to do it this way instead. Where to next? Not sure. Ok, a little sure but not totally. Am I making any sense? **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, you are sure you are ok?" Tony's voice came over her computer.

"I'm fine Tony. Didn't Gibbs tell you to go home?" She did not look up as she continued typing. They had come a long way in this case even though it had only been half a day since they got it.

"Just want to make sure Kate." He had not liked how she been earlier but had to admit she had seemed perfectly fine ever since they had returned from the crime scene. "So you are ok?"

She frowned as she finally looked up at him. "For the third time, I am fine. Go home."

"Kate." He tried in his sweetest voice. "What happened in the bathroom?" He had a feeling something was going on between his friends and coworkers but Kate was not talking.

He felt a slap in the back of his head.

"Go home Dinozzo."

He barely flinched. "Yes, boss. I am gone." He gave a wave with his hand and walked away.

"You should go home to Kate." Gibbs moved to his desk.

"I will, soon." She flipped through the papers. John and Sandra Donovan seemed perfectly happy. The murder suicide theory had been dropped now. Who would want to kill them? Getting nowhere she gave up. She turned and noticed that Gibbs was looking at her. "What did the Director want?"

"Again, she wanted to know why she had not been informed of your faked death. She doesn't believe that I did not know about it." He shrugged as he drank some coffee.

"I can understand that. You usually know everything that goes on around here." She pondered her next question and decided to ask it. "What is your history with the Director by the way? Abby thinks there is something between the two of you. Besides having worked together."

He watched her wondering how much to tell her. He had expected that question and from her, it was fair. "We worked undercover a few years back. It became more than just work." That really sounded awful and he scolded himself in his head. "I cared about her and still do just not in that way." He was not sure why he had added the last part. He figured it was for Kate's benefit. To make sure she understood where he stood. Yeah, it was definitely for Kate's benefit.

"Ok." So they had been involved. She felt a little jealous that this woman was now working here but Gibbs had just said he did not care about her in that way anymore. Kate had no reason to doubt him. "I think that she still harbors feelings for you though."

The thought had occurred to him but he had dismissed it rather quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"A woman knows these things. Trust me she wants to continue your non-working relationship."

"She knows about my rules." He took another sip of coffee trying to study Kate's face.

"But you were willing to break your rule just recently." She was proud he had not heard how weak she felt at that moment.

He smiled as he was about to take another sip of coffee. "Only for you, Kate."

She blinked. Surely he could not still be interested romantically in her. Now that he knew the truth she was more than happy to still be a co-worker and friend. She did not expect anything else. Her phone suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She turned away and clicked to put it on speaker. "Todd."

"Hello stranger. Guess who?"

Gibbs heard the voice of a young woman and saw Kate's face break in to a huge smile. Kate was beautiful when she smiled.

She had not heard this voice in a long time. "Marcy!"

"Yep, it's me, mom."

Gibbs almost choked on his coffee. He saw that Kate was now looking at him so he just waved to show he was ok while he kept coughing slightly. Just how many kids did this woman have?

Kate felt stupid at how Gibbs had just found out about her second child. She focused on the phone. "So what is my girl up to?" Poor Gibbs, so many surprises or should one say shocks lately.

"I talked to Leo and thought I'd drop by. Is that cool?"

"You are welcome any time you know that."

"Ok, see you soon then. Love you."

"Love you too."

A click and the call were over. She looked over at Gibbs. "You ok?"

"Fine." He coughed a bit more clearing his throat.

She waited while he found his voice. Perhaps she should have told him about Marcy.

"Just how many kids do you have Kate?" Darn it, his voice was still not cooperating with him.

"It's only those two. Leo and Marcy." She received a nod in response. "I should have told you but it honestly did not occur to me to do so. I mean it did after you found out about Leo but I did not get around to it."

"It's fine. Just a bit surprised." His voice was better now.

"We don't see each other to much. We were close when she grew up but then she has more been on her own. She likes it that way and I've accepted that."

He noticed that Kate did not sound too sad while saying that. "Well, you do have longer lives then the rest of us so in likely hood you might see her more than some parents see their kids anyway." He did not know why he said that since Kate probably already knew that. He just wanted to make her feel better.

She was glad he had caught on what she had meant. "Yeah, that is true."

There was silence. They still watched each other but no one said anything. It was only the two of them left in the bullpen and neither seemed to want to leave.

Breaking the silence Gibbs thought he'd ask her something that he had thinking about lately. "Kate. Considering you were born in the 19th century how did you manage to get an identity card that states otherwise?"

"Well it's rather easy when you have fellow vampires like yourself working in high places. One knows another and we look out for each other."

It was as simple as that. He should have known.

Kate knew she should leave. She would like to stay but she should go. She got up and gathered her things knowing he was watching her. She stopped for a second. There was something she had to do.

Gibbs saw her approach and rounded his desk. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Again, thank you." She retreated and within moments she was gone. He reached a hand up and touched his skin where she had placed her kiss. He knew what he had been thanked for. It had not been necessary for her to do so but he was not going to complain. He grinned as he turned off his computer.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We are missing something." Gibbs said out loud as he paced in the bullpen the following morning.

"We know Boss. We are working on it." Tim responded as his fingers worked the keyboard.

"And where are Kate and Tony?" Gibbs asked as he finally seated himself behind his desk.

"Tony is downstairs. Don't know about Kate Boss. She is only a few minutes late. Maybe she overslept."

Gibbs could understand that being the case. She had had a few emotionally draining days. He decided to give her a little more time before he called her.

…………

Kate shifted slightly on the couch in the large living room. She wondered why this man had a fire going so early in the morning. She knew she should not be here alone but he had said he was leaving for duty soon and she could not wait. Even though this man's brother had been found murdered the day before, he was still going to leave. She had found that strange but once she got that late phone call it did not seem so strange anymore. Soon he joined her on the couch.

"Sorry for making you wait. You said you had a few questions for me Agent Todd."

"Yes. I want to know why you did not mention your relationship with your brother's wife. You two did have an affair right?" She saw him going slightly pale. "I received a phone call late last night from a relative of yours who told me that he thought that you two were involved." She had a hunch and decided to go for it. "Mr. Donovan. You killed your brother and his wife didn't you?"

"What, no that is absurd. Yes, we had an affair but I would never kill her or my brother. I loved them both."

"I found this note yesterday." She pulled out the tiny note or rather a copy of it. " 'Sandra. It's you and me forever. In life or death. J'. At first I thought it was your brother who had written it but after that phone call and seeing that you kept calling her cellphone repeatedly well, care to deny you wrote this?"

"That was just… I mean….."

…………

Gibbs looked over the files of the case. What did he not see?

"Kate back yet?" Tony said as he walked into the bullpen.

Gibbs head snapped up. Back?

Receiving a glare from his Boss Tony figured he did not know. "Kate was here earlier. I thought I came in early but she was already here." Receiving another glare from his boss he knew he should get to the point. "She was looking over those files." Tony pointed at the map on Gibbs desk. "Seems she found something and said she needed to check something out. She said she'd be back soon."

Gibbs was starting to worry. This did not sound good. "When was this?" He got up as he pulled out his phone.

"About 20 minutes ago."

Gibbs dialed quickly as he yelled. "McGee, get a trace on Kate's phone. Dinozzo, you're with me."

Tony hurried after him over to the elevator.

Hearing the serious tone in his boss' voice Tim started to locate Kate's cell.

…………

Kate heard her phone and figured Gibbs was on to her. As she took it out she noticed the man next to her started to panic. Before she could get a chance to take the call he took her phone and tossed it aside. She stood up quickly and he did the same.

"I did not mean it. I just loved her so much." He had never been a smart man. However, he knew this woman next to him knew the truth now. "I couldn't take it. She wouldn't leave him. I pleaded and pleaded."

"What happened?" Kate hoped saying it in a low and friendly voice she could calm him down.

…………

Gibbs slammed the phone shut. He quickly dialed again hoping she would pick up.

"McGee got a location." Tony shut his phone. "She's at Jake Donovan's place."

"The brother? Damn it!" He swerved the car around driving from the garage. He thanked God the brother didn't live far away.

"Yeah, if she suspected anything why didn't she tell me?"

Gibbs had no answer.

…………

"I went to the house. I thought if I told my brother the truth about us he would leave her."

"But he didn't."

"No, he got mad of course but he was determined to make the marriage work. Said he would forgive her if she never saw me again. I couldn't live with that."

"What then?" She waited while he paced back and forth wringing his hands. She could see he was thinking how to get out of this.

"I just snapped. I didn't want to do it. I loved my brother but he was taking her away from me. I pulled out the gun. Sandra got scared but John just laughed. Why did he have to laugh?"

"So, you killed them?"

"Yes, I did. I had to. He was taking her away from me!"

Kate carefully brought out her handcuffs but Jake saw them and he made a move. He grabbed her arms and started to fight her. They stumbled backwards and his grip on her got harder.

"I am not going to jail."

She saw the fear in his eyes. She tried to get away but damn he was too strong. Suddenly he pushed her away and she fell. She hit the back of her head on the fireplace and groggily saw him vanish from her sight. Then she felt it. She looked down and saw that her arm was on fire.

As the car screeched to a halt Gibbs and Tony both saw Jake Donovan appear from inside the house. Something was wrong. They were out in seconds drawing their weapons. "Mr. Donovan!" Gibbs yelled.

Jake stopped as Tony hurried over and as he did started fighting Tony as well. "I got it boss. Go and find Kate." Tony punched the man hoping he would go down.

Gibbs ran towards the house and once inside started searching. "Kate?" The bad feeling kept growing. As he approached the living room he saw her sitting on the floor next to the fire place clutching her left arm. "Kate?" He was next to her in seconds.

She heard his voice but could not quite concentrate. "Gibbs?"

He noticed that she seemed disoriented. He reached up with a hand around her head and felt a small lump. You hit your head?"

She removed her right hand to feel at the back of her head where his hand already was and that's when he saw it. He winced as he removed his hand from her head. Under her elbow her left arm and hand were bright glaring red with blisters.

She could see the worry in his features as he looked at her arm. "I landed in the fireplace. Think he was burning some damaging evidence." Her right arm took a hold of the injured one once more.

He nodded as he gently took her arm to study it. "We'll need to get you to a hospital." There were dark spots also.

"No, Ducky can handle it." She flinched her arm away when his touch became too much.

"Sorry." He had not meant to hurt her.

"I'll be ok. Just need to see Ducky."

He was not going to argue with her but he was definitely taking her to a hospital. Not just for the arm but to have her head checked as well. "Come on. Let me help you up." He gently grabbed her good arm and stood her up with him.

Tony dragged Jake to the car and almost threw him inside. He slammed the car door shut. That guy was strong. He stretched out as he felt some of the pain that had been inflicted upon him. He retreated back to the house as Gibbs and Kate emerged on the porch. Right away he noticed her arm and suddenly all his own pain was nonexistent. "Damn Kate. That looks bad." He received a stare from Gibbs but also noticed the gentle way his boss had his hand on Kate's back and one her right arm. "I mean, you going to be ok?"

Kate simply nodded. She was getting a head ache.

Gibbs guided Kate as he held her steady. "Tony, you drive the suspect in my car and we'll take Kate's car."

Tony knew that look from Gibbs. He was taking her to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am terrible at some situations and details (as you may have noticed or will in the future) but hopefully it will be ok. Not totally happy with this chapter.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He had been holding her good hand as he had watched the doctor gently treat her other hand and injured arm. Once in a while he had seen Kate twitch slightly. He had told her she could squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted and whenever she needed. An X-ray had been done for her head. Although both he and the doctor thought it might be better to stay the night Kate had strongly opposed it. Gibbs figured if she had been in real trouble the doctor would have said so. They did mention that they had a doctor of their own that could look after her. That probably helped. Calls had been made so no one would show up at the hospital as Kate preferred it that way. After a few hours they had been told she could go home with ointment for her burns and a promise to return should her head give her any problems. The X-ray had shown that everything was fine though.

As they drove to Kate's apartment she couldn't help but to think just how supportive Gibbs had been. Holding her hand and stayed with her not leaving her alone. Making sure she was comfortable while being poked at. She had told him to go back to work but he had refused. He hadn't even reprimanded her for going alone to Jake Donovan's house. That would come soon enough she was sure of it. Probably any minute now as they neared her apartment. She deserved it. What was she thinking? To be honest, she wasn't really sure.

The car came to a halt and he turned the engine off. He turned to face her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

And there it was. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have gone alone."

"Damn right you shouldn't have. Kate, you know better than that!" He flashed back to when he had found her next to the fireplace and images of her burnt arm kept popping up. It could so easily have gone much worse.

She tried to answer in a calm voice. "Gibbs, I know. Look, I can't explain it."

"Just because you are a vampire does not mean you are immortal." He saw her flinch at that and knew right away it had been the wrong thing to say.

She opened the car door and got out.

"Kate!" He followed suit and was soon next to her on the other side of the car.

"You can't throw that in my face. Anything else is fine but not that." Deep down she suspected he might have been right. She had been around long enough and been through so much perhaps she thought she could outlive anything.

"What if something else had happened? What if…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Kate started to speak.

"But it didn't."

"No, but it could have." He was close to her now and the next words were said in a very low voice. "I don't think I could have lived with that again."

She had not expected to hear something like that. She swallowed hard and she truly did not know what to say.

He couldn't control himself any longer. He closed the gap between them and soon his lips brushed hers.

As she felt his lips on her own she could barely breathe. It was soft and gentle. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that he still was interested in her this way. Still after everything he knew but here she was responding to a kiss he had initiated.

When he felt her respond his arms sneaked around her waist careful not to get to close to her injured arm and his tongue darted out to greet hers. There was a soft moan and he wasn't sure if it came from him or her. He felt her healthy hand on the back of his neck urging him closer as if that had been possible.

Too soon they both withdrew when oxygen was needed.

He gave her a small crooked smile which she returned a little but looked away. "Hey!" One of his hands guided her face back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Something is. Come on, tell me." She had responded to the kiss and seemed to enjoy it as much as he had. He couldn't understand what would be troubling her now. Soon, it hit him. Could it be? "I still want to break rule twelve with you."

She searched his face and saw nothing but love. "Still, after everything?"

So that had been it. "Oh yes. I told you I am not turning my back on you." He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to give her a small kiss and then to whisper in her ear. "Please don't doubt that."

Kate smiled and whispered back into his ear. "I don't. Not anymore."

As they embraced Gibbs couldn't help but to grin. They had come a long way in just a few days. "And remember Kate, tomorrow I do not want to see you at work."

She pushed him away and teased. "After that kiss and you don't want to see me tomorrow. Gibbs, I'm hurt."

He laughed and threw an arm over her shoulders as they started to walk towards her apartment. She seemed to fit perfect next to him. "I wish you'd stay home for the rest of the week."

Her good arm went around his waist. "No. It's just my arm and hand. I'll be fine. I have a tendency to heal faster than you humans."

Another laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't argue with her there.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. As they reached the door Leo appeared through it.

"Mom."

Gibbs reluctantly let Kate go as he watched mother and son hug. There was a small tug at his heart as his mind drifted to Kelly. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have been like today. He missed her. God, he missed her so much.

"So, mom, I heard you've been playing with fire."

Gibbs couldn't help but to smile at that.

Kate slapped her son's arm. "Oh ha ha."

Leo laughed as he walked back inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kate." It was a reflex but he soon covered it up nicely. "I'll come by if you don't mind."

She turned to face him. "No, I don't mind. You don't want to join us?"

Oh, he wanted to but to be safe he better not. "I've got some things I need to take care of."

She wasn't sure she was buying it but she wouldn't argue. "I should get some rest anyway."

He gave her a quick nod and then a small kiss on her cheek. "Bye Kate."

"Bye Gibbs." He seemed reluctant to go but soon he was on his way.

She closed the door and walked to the living room she found Leo reading a newspaper and without looking up he started to speak. "Has something happened between you and Gibbs?"

Her son. He knew her so well. "Well…….."

……………….

"So, Kate is going be fine?"

"Yes, Abby. As I said yesterday and this morning, she will be fine." Gibbs shook his head and smiled at her. He couldn't fault Abby for being worried. He had barely been in the office for more than three hours and had been bombarded with the 'how is Kate?' question from his team members over and over again. Perhaps he should have told her to come in herself and let her deal with it.

"If she wasn't you'd tell me right?" She received that well known look back. "Yeah, you would." She turned to walk back to the lab. "I'll just call Kate."

Before he could tell her not to she was gone. He sighed as he leaned back into the chair. He had resisted the urge to call her himself. Today was going to be a long day.

…………………..

Today was a beautiful day. It wasn't often she had her two children under the same roof. She watched as the bickered and laughed as they always did. She may not have seen her daughter for a long time but she looked the same except her short brown hair was now rather long. It looked nice. She had not expected her to show up so soon but Kate was glad she had.

"Mom has a new boyfriend." Leo's voiced out loud.

Kate sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Marcy eyed her mother carefully.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kate protested.

"Not yet but I am sure he will be soon enough." Leo teased his mother.

"Do tell?" Marcy poked at Leo.

"Just someone I work with and there is an interest there." Kate interrupted before Leo could say anything.

"Is he a vampire?" Marcy asked no one in particular.

"No." Leo answered. At seeing his sister's face he continued. "But the beautiful thing is he knows about mom and he does not care. He cares about her just the same."

"Really?"

There was a tone in Marcy's voice that sounded like she did not believe that. Kate couldn't hold it against her daughter for wanting to protect her. "Believe me Marcy; I thought when the truth came out that would be it. However, Gibbs really doesn't mind what I am."

So the guy's name was Gibbs? What kind of name is that? "His name is Gibbs?"

Kate laughed a little. "Well, it's actually Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"That's… different. So when do I get to meet him?"

"Marcy, take it easy. You'll meet him I am sure. However, you and Leo are going on your trip so when you get back."

Marcy eyed her mother. She decided to let the subject go but she would meet this man and she would do it as soon as possible.

……………

"Duck, you got a minute?"

Ducky kept his eyes on the papers before him. "Yes, what can I do for you Jethro?"

Gibbs quickly determined they were alone before he spoke in a low voice close to Ducky's ear. "I know about Kate's secret."

Ducky tilted his head slightly and then nodded. "I could tell something was different. How do you feel about that?"

Gibbs stood up. "I wish you would have told me."

Ducky turned the paper over. "Was not my secret to tell."

"I know."

"The question still remains, how do you feel about that?"

"I have no problems with it."

Ducky looked up at his friend at that moment. "I knew you wouldn't. I did tell Kate to speak to you about this but the poor girl was terrified."

Gibbs thought back at just how much Kate had tried keeping it from him. How much she had been afraid of his reaction. "I know. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you."

Ducky was at a loss. "Thank me for what?"

"For not turning away from her when she told you. For taking care of her ever since you found out."

"It doesn't not change who she is Jethro. She still is the Caitlin we know and care about."

Gibbs couldn't agree more. "That she is."

"Besides you do not have to thank me. We friends and friend look out for each other."

Gibbs smiled and patted his old friend on the back. "I know but still, thanks."

Knowing he could not win this one Ducky relented. "You're welcome."

With another pat on his friend's back Gibbs then made his way towards the elevator. As he stepped inside his thoughts again drifted to Kate. He still had the urge to call her but decided he could wait. He would visit her after work. Seeing as how the day was going so slow he might even get out earlier. His mind drifted to the kiss the day before. He had wanted to do that for he didn't know how long and now when he had he only wanted more. He really wanted to make this work. Kate was different and he wanted this to last. It had not really begun yet but they were getting there. Stepping outside of the elevator he noticed a young woman talking to Tony. He didn't think much of it until he got closer to them and Tony said something which made the woman turn towards him. Neither man got a chance to say anything before she spoke.

"Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

He was a bit taken aback by her using his full name and by the look on Tony's face so was he.

"Yes." There was something familiar with her but what was it? She held out her hand and he took it.

She looked him over quickly. Not bad looking. "I'm Marcy, Kate's daughter."

Tony could not believe what he just heard. No way!

That's why she seemed familiar. There was a cough. Still holding her hand Gibbs turned slightly to see Tim composing himself. He couldn't blame Tim as he himself had been chocked by that revelation not even 24 hours earlier. He turned back towards the young woman and released her hand.

"Could I talk you to in private?"

Did Kate know her daughter was here? "Sure. Follow me."

Tony could not believe that woman was Kate's daughter. How could they not know this? Did he imagine it or did Gibbs seem to already know that? Gibbs did always know everything though so it shouldn't surprise him.

Tim could not keep quiet anymore. Once he did not see Gibbs or the woman he got up and went over to Tony. "Did she just say she was Kate's…?"

"Yep." Tony caught him off. Good to know he wasn't the only one left in the dark.

Gibbs gestured for Marcy to sit and soon did the same. "Should you even be here?"

The question caught Marcy off guard. "Excuse me?"

Gibbs halted but only briefly so the next words would not sound like he was angry at her. "The thing is; the others in there do not know the truth about your mother and having her daughter visiting, which they also do not know about, is going to raise some questions." Her face showed that she had indeed thought of that. "But seems you already thought of that didn't you?"

"Yes, I think I can pass for her daughter without anyone wondering just how old my mom was when I was born. Leo though, that could be tougher."

He had to agree with that. "Kate does not know you are here does she?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

This is not the way it was supposed to be going. She was the one that was going to ask the questions and not him. "I wanted to meet the man who, according to my brother, is my mom's new boyfriend."

He looked away quickly and smiled slightly. He liked the sound of that.

She did not fail to notice his smirk. "Just what are you intentions?"

He had to admit he had expected something like that. Leo was very protective of Kate and with everything Kate had been going through in her past he could bet Marcy was protective of her also. "Only to love her way she deserves to be loved."

Marcy thought he sounded truthful but was he really? "You love her?"

Gibbs did not miss the tone in which she spoke. She did not believe him. He had not said it out loud but for him there was no question how he felt about Kate. "I do, yes."

She narrowed her eyes and tried to figure him out. "We will see."

There was harshness in her voice but he let it slide. As she stood up so did he. "I have no intention of hurting your mother."

"I hope not Agent Gibbs, I hope not." She nodded at him and walked away.

He sighed as he followed. As he entered the bullpen he saw her nearing the elevator. He watched as stepped inside and that was when Tony and Tim hurried over to him.

Tony was the first to speak up. "THAT was Kate's daughter?"

Gibbs said nothing as he went back to his desk. There were more questions thrown at him but as he rounded his desk he simply glared at the two men and they both quickly hid behind their own desks. Kate would have to answer their questions. He had not right to do that. He ran fingers though his hair as he tried relaxing in the chair. For some reason he felt like he was in trouble. In trouble with a young woman he had just met. He couldn't deny she was just as fierce as her mother. Well, at least Leo was on his side. Hopefully Marcy would one day be too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter that is so so. I can get that way once I am into a story. My flow slows down. I am going to keep going of course but it might be shorter chapters and/or longer time span between chapters. I try to not take too long between updates and should I be on a roll it goes faster. **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tony, Abby and Tim stood outside Kate's apartment not really sure what to expect.

Abby could not believe it when Tony had told her that Kate had a daughter and that said daughter had been to NCIS. Why did she always miss the good stuff? She didn't need to convince Tony much that they should visit Kate. Tim had been a little harder to convince though but with Tony's help here they were.

"Stop that." Tony pushed Abby's hand out of his way.

"I just wanted to brush off the dirt."

"I have no dirt. I am 100% dirt free." Tony proceeded to ring the doorbell.

Abby couldn't stop stamping her foot. She was really impatient.

The door was opened and Kate's was surprised when she saw the three outside her door. "I told you guys. I am fine. No need to check up on me"

"As much as we love you Kate: that's not why we are here." Tony smirked back. "Someone very interesting stopped by headquarters today. I believe the name was…." He faked some thinking. Soon he snapped his fingers. "Marcy. That was it."

Tim just rolled his eyes hoping Kate would not get to mad at them for this.

Kate knew she shouldn't be surprised but she knew her daughter well enough. Still Marcy should have known better. Kate did not need to ask why she had been there. "And now I suppose you want to meet her?"

Tony grinned. "Actually I have exchanged a few words with her but not actually met her."

"Is that a yes?" Kate interrupted him.

"YES!" Abbey almost shouted. "Please." She added a little lower with puppy dog eyes.

"Wait here." Kate almost closed the door on them.

The three of them exchanged looks. Why couldn't she just have invited them in? However, they decided to wait

"Marcy!" Kate stormed in to the living room. "You went to NCIS?"

"Yes." The young woman stood up. "I wanted to meet Gibbs."

"Marcy, we have talked about this."

Marcy did not back down. "I would do it again."

Kate did not have time for this. Not now. "They want to meet you." She glanced over at Leo who had not said a word but watched them with interest. "They might as well meet you too. I'll be right back and remember they don't know anything about me and Gibbs."

As Tony, Abby and Tim waited outside a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Is there a reason why you three are here?"

The trio whipped their head's around to see a not too pleased Gibbs approach them. Tim felt like hiding, Tony expected to be slapped and Abby just smiled.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby greeted him as he came to a stop next to them. "We are here to meet Marcy."

"I figured that." He couldn't be mad at Abby especially when she smiled like that. He looked at Tony and Tim. He didn't get a chance to say anything when a voice came from the door.

"Gibbs." Kate was happy to see him but she didn't let it show.

"Kate." She was so beautiful. He wanted to take her in his arms but his face showed nothing.

"Come on in guys." Kate waved and waited as they passed her. As Gibbs came near her he smiled to which she replied in kind.

When they all entered the living room they saw Marcy and also noticed Leo. Kate started talking before anyone else got a chance to speak. "So this is Abby Sciuto, Tony Dinozzo and Tim McGee." Kate gestured to the trio. She turned towards her children. "This is, as you know, my daughter Marcy. And this is my son, Leo.

Gibbs was amused at seeing their reactions. All three had their mouths open in shock.

Abby reacted first. "It's so nice to meet you." She approached Marcy extending her hand to which Marcy took. "It is really nice to meet you." Abby then did the same to Leo.

"Damn Kate, how old were you when you had them? Ten?" Tony did not wait for an answer as he repeated what Abby had done just a few seconds earlier. He smiled sweetly as he shook Marcy's hand and then Leo's.

Tim soon followed suit and shook both their hands. "This isn't mentioned in your file." Noticing Gibbs eyeing him he realized he slipped up. "I mean…."

"Didn't think you'd be the snooping kind Tim? Tony put you up to it?" When Kate received no answer but only saw two men trying to look anything but guilty she had her answer. "Right. Well, I decided it was better that way."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Abby piped up.

"I just never got around to it. I thought about it but something always came up and then as time went on I figured no one really needed to know." Kate hoped that explanation would be enough. "Ok, you met my kids now don't you have work to do?" Kate really hated being so short but for the moment getting her children to know her coworkers not to mention friends were not in the cards.

The trio reluctantly agreed that indeed they had work that had to be done.

Before their sulking could get worse Kate felt like she had to improve their mood. "Listen guys, Leo and Marcy are going on a trip tomorrow but when they get back why don't you all come over and we will all have dinner together?"

Abby brightened up immediately. "That will be great. Come one guys, back to work." She grabbed Tim and Tony's arms knowing full well Gibbs would stay behind. She was not sure why but she had a feeling that just wouldn't leave her.

"Bye." Tony waved as he was being dragged away.

Hearing the door being opened and then slammed shut Kate peeked out the window and sure enough, soon she saw them walking away wildly debating. She could imagine what they were talking about. She turned on her heel to glare at her daughter. "NCIS, Marcy?"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Gibbs tried to calm things down before they got too far. "Kate, it's fine."

"No it's not fine. Because of Marcy's stunt they all now know about you two."

"They would sooner or later." Leo pointed out.

"Later, maybe. I could have kept you away from them if I had decided to. Now what, how long before they know the whole truth? Damn it Marcy, we have been over this and over this." Kate was steaming mad and she did not hide it.

"Mom, I know. I know!" Marcy got up and walked over to her mother. "I know there was a risk but come on you could have hidden Leo when they got here. I think perhaps you wanted them to meet us. It would be one less secret to keep."

Gibbs thought perhaps Marcy had come up with a good point but he knew Kate well enough to know she wouldn't back down.

Kate shook her head. "Then we have the fact the reason why you were there. I do not need you to check out every man that shows an interest in me."

Gibbs for one was glad Kate had someone like Marcy looking out for her. Between the two of them, Marcy and Leo probably had scared away some potential boyfriends. Perhaps he should thank them for that.

"You've been through enough, mom. If I can make sure you won't get hurt again I will do so." Marcy crossed her arms and stared at Kate.

Gibbs couldn't help but to admire Marcy. She was her mother's daughter alright.

"Marcy." Kate took a deep breath to calm down. "There are no guarantees in life."

"I know but at least I can try." Marcy uncrossed her arms and embraced her mother. "I love you mom. I don't want to see you hurt."

What was left of Kate's anger vanished then as she returned her daughter's hug. "I know."

Gibbs sighed as he quietly started to walk away.

Seeing Gibbs as he started to leave Kate withdrew from Marcy and followed him. As he opened the front door she called out to him. "Gibbs?"

He turned to face her.

She could see he looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took another deep sigh.

She put a gentle hand on his chest and pushed him outside even more. Behind her she closed the front door giving them some privacy. "Gibbs, talk to me" She tried gently.

"Nothing. I just…" He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to Kate. That had come so far. "Seeing you with Leo and now with Marcy I just…" He bowed his head and looked at the ground.

She realized what he was trying to say and her heart ached for him. "You miss your daughter."

His head snapped back up to look at her. Of course she would know. She would understand. "Yes."

"And that will never go away. Your hopes and dream you had for her. Wondering how she would have turned out? It won't go away but at least you have your memories and the knowledge of how much you loved each other." Kate had started to stroke his arm as she was talking hoping that least she could take some of his pain away.

"I know." He wondered if Kate knew just how grateful he was to have her in his life. "Don't give Marcy too much grief. She's only looking out for her mother."

Kate nodded as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure it was appropriate.

"What is it Kate?"

Damn, he knew her all too well. "I bet if Kelly was alive she would have been just as protective of you." She withdrew her hand from his arm not sure how he would react to that.

Gibbs smiled at that.

"Of course Shannon would still be here so no need to protect you but I mean if…" Suddenly his finger was on her lips shushing her.

"I know what you mean and I think you are right." He said keeping his finger on her lips. He removed it and gave her a light kiss. "I do not want to see you at work tomorrow. Spend some time with your kids before they leave for their trip."

Normally she would agree but not now. "Ok. Will you call me?"

"Better. I'll come by." He winked at her before turning to walk away.

Kate was grinning as she headed back in to her apartment. Her life was finally in a good place. What she didn't know was that life was about to throw her yet another curveball.


	10. Chapter 10

**I guess my flow is down since I have so much in my head. I wish I could write several stories at the same time without thinking I might confuse them all. Besides one KIBBS story at a time seems right. Well, except my small stories. This chapter is ok. For some reason I seem to screw up my English lately. I do not know why though. I never had problems with it. I mean spelling mistakes sure but you know, nothing major. Enough of this chit chat. I hope you will Enjoy!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She straightened her skirt and made sure she looked her best. "Ok, here we go." She walked down the stairs as memories flooded her mind. Memories she wouldn't mind if they were to be repeated. She watched him as she got closer. The man could still make her heart beat go faster.

"Jethro, you have a minute?"

Gibbs looked up to see Jenny smiling at him.

"Yeah." He threw down the pen glad to get a little brake.

"I was thinking, how about we have dinner tonight? Catch up on some old times."

Gibbs studied her. Kate's voice echoed in his head. 'I think that she still harbors feelings for you though. A woman knows these things. Trust me she wants to continue your non-working relationship.' She had been right. Jenny had been a bit too attentive to him lately.

"Can't." He rubbed his eyes wishing the day to go faster.

"Come on. You never have anything else to do." That perhaps was too much so she backtracked a bit. "Besides we need to talk about work too." That was a lie but for now let him believe that.

He did not believe her but perhaps they should talk. It would seem that he needed to set her straight.

"I am only asking for one dinner Jethro. Is that too much to ask for after all we've been through?" She would only need one dinner to make him hers again. She was sure of it.

He sighed. "Fine." It was out before he realized it. "Right after work and I don't have too much time." He picked up the pen and went back to his papers.

She knew she had been dismissed but she was ok with that. She wouldn't need much time anyway. "Ok."

He watched her leave wondering why he had agreed to this in the first place. He picked up his cell phone. He waited as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

_Hi, Gibbs."_

"Hey, Kate. I know I said I'd come by after work but have to go to dinner with the Director."

"_Have to?"_

He heard the amusement in her voice. "Yeah, have to but I'll make it as short as possible so I can hurry over to you." There was a small laughter and it sounded like music to his ears.

"_Ok, see you later."_

"Bye." As he hung up he couldn't help thinking he should just have said no to Jenny. Then again it was one dinner, what could it hurt?

Kate wasn't sure how she felt about Gibbs going to dinner with Jenny Shepard. She was sure the Director wanted more from Gibbs then just his friendship. However Gibbs could handle it. She went back into the living room watching her kids gather their things.

"Oh mom, don't look so sad. I told you when we get back I'll stay around and we will all spend some time together." Marcy said as she stuffed her backpack with some clothes.

Kate did not say anything but just kept watching them pack.

…………….

Finally Gibbs was done with all the boring paper work. He looked over to Kate's empty desk. Work was more interesting when Kate was there. He then saw Tony still working on his computer. Tim had just gone home. They had all worked a little extra when Kate had been home but no one had complained. "Dinozzo! Go home."

"Yes, Boss." Tony didn't need to be told twice. "Have a good evening."

Gibbs grimaced a bit. He did not know why but suddenly he felt something. Something just felt so wrong. He shrugged. It was probably him not looking forward to having dinner with Jenny. It was not that he didn't like Jenny but he would rather be spending his time with Kate. Why was Jenny staling? They should have been going to dinner over an hour ago. His phone rang and he answered. Jenny's voice floated over the line.

"_Jethro, I am sorry but this conference call took longer then I realized. Just give me 15 more minutes then I'll be down."_

The line went dead as he cursed. Now what?

Kate checked her watch. Gibbs sure was taking his sweet time. No, she trusted him. He probably had a good reason to be late. Maybe they both got caught up in work. Kate took a sip of her coffee when she thought she heard something. She put the cup down and listened. Only silence. When she took another sip she heard it again. She got up and walked over to the window. What was that? She walked to the hall and made sure to grab her gun and cell phone on the way. She opened the door and peered outside. She heard a scream and hurried in the direction where it came from. Another scream and she picked up her pace. She rounded the corner and there she saw a man on the ground. There was another man on top of him. She took out her gun and yelled for the man to freeze. The man on top stopped and turned to her.

"Kate!"

She couldn't not believe who was staring back at her. "David?" She knew her gun would be useless on him.

He stood up and started to walk over to her.

Kate quickly looked at the man on the ground. She did not to look twice to see who ever it was he was already dead. She turned and made a run for it.

………………

12 minutes later Jenny walked up to Gibb's desk. "See, actually less than 15 minutes."

Gibbs noticed her work clothes were gone replaced by a tight silver top that showed plenty of cleavage. He got up and took his jacket. "Let's go." As he walked around her he saw she had a long black and tight skirt on.

"Wait."

He stopped but did not turn to look at her. "What?"

Jenny was disappointed. She knew he had seen what she was wearing but there was none of the usual hints of amusement or approval on his face. "Don't like what I am wearing?" When did she get this needy?

Gibbs sighed as he turned to face her. "I am surprised you would dress like that here."

She shrugged. "I knew you were alone."

So this was for his benefit. This really had been a bad idea. He took a few steps closer to her. "Listen, Jen."

He didn't get a chance before her lips were on his.

Kate tried to slam the door shut but she was out of luck. It flew open hitting her right in her face. She fell back with a force and hit the back of her head on the floor. Her head was pounding as she tried to stand and she knew he was near.

"Kate!"

She jerked away from the hand that tried grabbing hold of her. Knowing where he was she took a hold of his sweater and kicked him hard between his legs. He fell over as she felt for her cell phone. She flipped it open and tried to see what she was dialing as she on unsteady lest made her way to the living room. Before she could make a call he grabbed her feet and she feel once again. The phone fell out of her hand and she tried to get away.

"Damn it Kate."

She kicked at his head and got out of his grasp. She got up but soon he was behind her and together they fell on the table that broke under their weight. Then everything went black.

……………….

Gibbs abruptly pulled away from Jenny. "Stop. STOP!" He repeated as Jenny tried yet again to move in. He saw by the way she looked at him that she was a bit shocked.

Jenny knew there had been a chance for rejection but had not expected him to be so forceful about it. "You used to like this Jethro."

"Used to Jen. Past tense." He put his jacket on. "I think we should skip dinner."

She knew she couldn't argue so she simply nodded. "Ok." As she watched him walk away she couldn't help but to wonder why he had been like this. She would talk to him later. Really tell him how she felt. She was sure he had some feelings for her left. He only needed some more time to remember those feelings. With new confidence Jenny decided it was time to head home.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On his way over to Kate's apartment that feeling that something was wrong came back to him in full force. It lasted the entire time he drove and was still with him as he walked towards the apartment. Then he saw a small crowd of people. He ignored them as he continued on. It was when he saw the police outside Kate's apartment he really began to worry. He hurried forward only to be stopped by a man in uniform.

"Sorry Sir, you can't go in here."

He fumbled for his ID badge and waved it in front of the man's face. He was about to say something when he noticed a man emerging from inside of the apartment. "MIKE!"

Mike Towers turned around. "It's ok Dave. Let him through."

Gibbs pocketed his badge and walked briskly towards Mike. "What is going on?"

"Caitlin Todd. The name sounds familiar. You know her?"

He swallowed hard. "She is one of mine."

Mike nodded. That's why he recognized the name. That meant this investigation would now involve Gibbs. "You noticed the crowd of people back there?"

"Yeah." Gibbs eyebrow shot up. What did that have to do with Kate? Please god! Do not let it be.

"Apparently a man named…" Mike checked his notes. "Karl Groser was killed over there and your agent saw it happen. Witnesses say the killer chased Agent Todd back to her apartment and forced his way inside. She is nowhere to be found so the killer must have taken her with him."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair and tried really hard not to explode in anger. "Why the hell didn't anyone help her?"

"You know how people are. They don't want to get involved. Several know what she does for a living so they figured she'd be ok by herself. Some said they did help by calling the police."

Gibbs was working hard to remain in control. "Oh and that really helped didn't it?" He needed to work to find Kate. "Whatever you find I want to know about it and I'm going to bring my own agent's in there." Not waiting for an answer Gibbs headed towards the door. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the blood on the door. Looked like a handprint. Carefully he opened the door even more to look inside. Clothes were on the floor and there was a small pool of blood next to the clothes. He shut his eyes briefly and took another deep breath. Focus, he needed to focus. He opened his eyes and continued on.

Gibbs walked in to the living room ignoring the curious looks he received from the men working the scene. The table was broken and books were on the floor. Something caught his eye and he saw Kate's cellphone. He swallowed hard as he picked up his own cellphone. Within seconds he heard Tony's voice greeting him. "Dinozzo, Kate's is missing so grab your gear and get to Kate's apartment NOW!" He hung up the phone not waiting for an answer. He dialed again as he looked around for clues but at the same time was careful not to disturb the crime scene. "McGEE, Kate is missing so I need you to grab your gear and get to Kate's apartment NOW!" Again, he hung up not waiting for an answer. They both knew not to question his orders.

Suddenly it hit him. Could he have prevented this? If he had not been waiting for Jenny could he have prevented this? At that moment he bolted from the apartment. Fresh air, he needed fresh air.

As he staggered outside Mike saw him coming to a halt a few steps away from the door to lean heavily on the wall with one of his arms.

Gibbs suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Mike knew Gibbs well enough to understand the state he was in. "She's more than just a coworker isn't she?"

Gibbs didn't feel like lying but he could barely just nod.

"We'll find her." Mike patted his shoulder one more time before leaving him alone.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "We will find you Kate. We will." He had to believe that. He knew she had more things going in her favor then many others but God only knows who had her and what this person could do to her? He straightened up and pulled himself together. He couldn't be like this. Kate needed him and he needed to find her. With determined steps he walked back towards the crime scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**This has not gone the way I original planned it. This chapter could be better but I wanted to get another one out there before too much time had passed since the last one. My eyes are giving me problems at the moment so that may reflect more than usual in my writing. It happens from time to time. Sometimes I cannot even sit by the computer because of it. **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tony hurried inside after having showed his badge to the man on guard outside Kate's apartment. He winced when he saw the blood on the door. He proceeded to glance around the hall and when he heard Gibbs' voice he made his way to the living room. He took one quick look. "What the hell happened?"

Gibb responded to Tony's voice without turning around. "Kate witnessed a murder and the killer chased her back here."

Tony heard the thick emotion in Gibbs' voice. "I'll get to work then."

At that moment Gibbs was grateful Tony had not asked anything more. He turned and watched his agent do just that. Get to work.

Tim entered the apartment and took a deep sigh as he continued inside. "Boss, Tony." Tim simply nodded to the unknown man in the room with Gibbs. He noticed that his boss seemed to have aged since the last time Tim saw him.

Gibbs watched as Tim kneeled down next to Tony. They had both composed themselves better then Gibbs had himself earlier.

"Tony?" Tim waited as Tony looked at him "What happened?

"Kate saw someone getting killed and the murdered chased after her. God knows where she is now so we have to get moving McGee."

That was all Tim needed to know as he moved out to start with the front door.

Neither man would know about the pride Gibbs was feeling at that moment. He knew both men were concerned about Kate but they didn't let that get in the way of working so they could find her.

…

Darkness. It was darkness all around her. Her head was pounding to such an extent she had trouble focusing. She blinked slowly but still darkness. Slowly she tried to sit up only to fall back against the hard surface. There was a hand on her shoulder and she jerked to get away.

"I don't want to hurt you Kate."

She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the floor next to her. "It's too late for that David."

"Couldn't you just have left it alone?"

She shrugged slightly. "I heard a noise. A scream and I had to investigate. You know me."

"Yeah, I am afraid I do. I don't know what to do now Kate. I don't want to kill you."

She snorted at that. "You've already killed so why not?" Why the hell had she just said that? There was no response from his this time. "Why did you kill him?"

"He knew I am the one who killed Ruby and Sam."

Kate froze. It was him? Damn it! Where were her profiling skills? "Why did you kill them?" It was a mere whisper. She heard a deep sigh.

"Sam knew the truth about me and well he told Ruby. You know they used to hook up?"

What had she missed? "What truth is that?" Her voice continued in a low tone.

"I am not a vampire."

Kate thought for a moment he was joking. When she saw he was serious she sat up although her head protested when she did so. "That's why you killed them? Because they knew you weren't vampire?" Her tone was hard and loud. She watched as he got up and started pacing.

"You don't understand. It meant everything to me. Besides it wasn't just that. Sam and Ruby did not deserve to live. They were drug users and they even sold it. They needed to be punished. Finding out I was not who I said I was just an extra motivation to actually kill them."

She was not sure if it was because of the pounding of her head that she didn't quite understand him. Then again she was not surprised. This man was not the David she had known.

"Karl just found out I killed them so I had to kill him. Besides I never liked him so no biggie."

Kate just stared at him. She really had not known this man at all. He stopped pacing to look at her.

"I really do not want to kill you. You are a good person and I know you would never tell anyone that I wasn't a vampire."

She blinked as she studied his face. The way he kept jumping between motives for his killings made Kate so unsure what to believe. With a swift move he walked away from her and soon she heard a door slammed shut.

Kate fell back on the floor and closed her eyes. There had been determination in David's eyes. He might not want to but he was going to kill her. She just hoped she would be found before that.

….

Gibbs made his way to the bullpen as Abby came rushing into his arms. "We will find her Abby." He knew very well what was on her mind.

Hearing those words made Abby withdraw and she nodded as she did so. "I know. We will. I just had to hear you say it." Ever since she found out about Kate she had nervously waited for him to return. Knowing his words, as always, would calm her down. Well, at least calm her down a little bit.

Gibbs patted her back. "Go to your lab. McGee will be there shortly with evidence for you."

Abby sniffled. "I will not let Kate down." She would not let one of her best friend's down. That was not an option.

"I know you won't." He kissed her forehead before heading to his desk. Abby had actually made Gibbs feel a little bit better and more resolved, if that had been possible, to concentrate on finding Kate. He sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. "Where are you Kate?"

…

'Where am I?' Kate wondered as she looked around. She still had trouble seeing in the darkness so for now she gave up trying. She put hand to her forehead wishing the ache to go away. Then a door opened and then there he was again. When he didn't say anything but just continued to stand there next to her Kate decided to speak.

"I want to say goodbye." She opened her eyes to see his reaction and as predicted he looked confused. "You say you don't want to kill me, you like me so at least you could do for me as let me say good bye to my friends." Without a word he left her again.

She studied her healed arm. It hurt a bit. Must have been when he restrained her. She saw the red markings on her wrists. She tried sitting up and although with a still heavy ache in her head she managed. She blinked heavily as she then tried to stand up. She fell back a bit and steadied herself with something in front of her. Where the hell was she? There was a very empty basement she was now looking at. At least she thought it was empty. It was dark and her eyes still had trouble focusing. Wherever she was she knew she didn't have much time.

…..

"The blood on the front door came from the murder victim Karl Groser. The handprint was a bit smudged and the killer was wearing gloves. I might be able to get an ID from it but don't bet on it."

Gibbs sighed as Abby continued.

She turned around to face both Gibbs and Tim. "The blood in the hall came from Kate."

Gibbs had suspected as much but he hated being right at this time.

Tim closed his eyes briefly reminding him that there had not been that much blood.

"However, it was not a big amount so she most likely is not badly injured." She knew the two men would already know that but she wanted to be sure they knew. Also she wanted to say it one more time to convince herself.

"I am afraid that's all I got for now." She returned to work on her computer knowing time was important.

Tim looked at his boss. "So is Tony is still questioning witnesses to get a sketch of the killer?"

"Yeah." That was all Gibbs said as he made his way out of the lab. He almost crashed right in to Ducky.

"Jethro, is there anything I can do? I feel so helpless doing nothing." Ducky noticed his friend's face. Gibbs was taking this hard.

Gibbs put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "I know how you feel Duck, but right now there is nothing you can do. Just be ready, when we find Kate she might need you." Gibbs may have said it but he hoped he was wrong.

"Yes, of course." He watched as Gibbs headed to the elevator. Ducky hoped whatever powers were at work they would keep Kate safe.

…

She was once again seated on the floor. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had totally misjudged David. He was a killer. Her head was pounding less now but it still hurt. She heard some noise and was soon joined by David once again. "That was quick."

"You wanted to say goodbye?"

"Yes." Something in his voice made Kate cringe. It was hard and cold. He was clearly putting a distance between them. She realized it was so he could kill her easier. For the first time since she had been abducted Kate started to fear him.

…

Tony was in a bad mood as he strode into the bullpen. "Nothing boss, I got nothing." He spit out angrily as he reached Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs did not want to hear that. "What do you mean? You have to have something?"

"No, I have several different versions of how the killer could look like. None matches the other. They all gave me different ideas of how they thought he looked like. I don't think anyone of them really saw him." He threw the notes on Gibbs desk and not waiting for a response headed to his own desk.

Gibbs took the notes and glanced over to Tony. He did not like the defeat that had come with Tony's voice. "We can't give up Tony."

"Did I say I was giving up?" Tony knew he sounded angry but he didn't care. He knew Gibbs wouldn't take it personally.

Gibbs decided to look at Tony's notes. It would do no good in arguing now. He knew why Tony was angry as he himself felt the very same.

…

She was alone again. She wondered why he had not killed her yet. Because he said he liked her? Still that did not help. She knew too much so he had to kill her. Kate shook her head. It did no good in thinking like this. She thought of Leo and Marcy. They would be ok. They were strong kids. If nothing else she knew her friends would be there for them if they needed it. She was certain Gibbs would look after them. Not that they really needed it. "Damn it Kate!" Why was she thinking like this? She couldn't give up. Maybe, just maybe Gibbs or someone would pick up on what she had done. If not, then perhaps this was the last hours of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think all the colorings I have done to my hair have gone to my brain cells. Sometimes when I read over what I have written I see sentences that makes me think "Is that even English?" Oh and it seems I have reached my document limit. So hopefully if I remove something it will not vanish from the site. It has been awhile since I have done these things.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The phone would not stop ringing. Still feeling a bit down from the rejection earlier Jenny didn't really want to answer the phone. She knew though, it could be important.

"Shepard."

"If you want information about your missing agent go to your car."

Jenny was about to say something when she heard the click. What missing agent? What was going on? She quickly dialed Gibbs' number only to receive a busy signal. She halted and wondered if she should call someone else. She dialed again and tried Tony this time. No luck there either. She decided to go and check her car. Grabbing a jacket and her purse on the way she was soon out the door. She locked it behind her and walked with briskly steps towards her car. She looked around trying to determine if anyone was watching her. There was nothing and she seemed to be alone in the parking lot.

Getting closer to the car she noticed something on the hood. Frowning as she got closer she saw an envelope. As she reached her destination she noticed the writing on it. "Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Urgent." She read out loud. Pulling on her gloves she reached for it and gently touched it somewhat trying to determine what was inside. She couldn't feel too much with her gloves so she pulled out a plastic bag from her purse and slid the envelope in it. Who was her missing agent and why had she not been told?

…

His phone rang again. "Gibbs."

"_It's Mike. I have something for you. It's not much but it's something."_

"What is it Mike?"

"_The knife that killed Karl Groser. It seems the knife was used in two other homicides."_

Gibbs gritted his teeth. So the person who had Kate had killed before. This was beyond bad. He noticed Tony had come to too stand next to his desk.

"You got names of the other victims?"

"_Yeah. A woman named Ruby Carmancia and a man named Sam Graniard." _

He froze a bit. He had heard those names before. "Can you spell those last names?" Gibbs took a pen and scrambled down the names on a piece of paper. He gave it to Tony and by the look the younger man was giving him Gibbs didn't even need to say what he wanted him to do.

"Anything else, Mike?"

"_No, that is all I have. Sorry."_

"Thanks." With a deep sigh Gibbs hung up the phone. "Tony, I am not sure but I think Kate knew who those two were. They were in the same group of friends. See if you can find a connection to Karl Groser as well. Also Ruby and Sam apparently were into drugs. See if you can find if Groser was too."

Tony did not like where this was heading. "Think there is something more going on than just witnessing a murder?"

He didn't want to think that way. "I honestly don't know." He hoped it wasn't. He started to wonder if Kate being a vampire played a role in it somehow. He was pretty sure Ruby and Sam had been vampires but Karl Groser? He had no idea. Would he need to tell the team? It wasn't his right to do so. Perhaps he had to tell them so that everyone would know what they were dealing with. Then he thought of something else. Could it be that whoever had Kate most likely knew that they were vampires and that vampires had to be killed certain ways. Suddenly he was more worried than ever. He stood abruptly and walked over to the window. Staring into nothing really as his mind was elsewhere he really felt utterly hopeless. Times were of the essence he knew that. He could only hope they would have enough of it and find Kate.

Tony saw the pain that had flickered across his boss' face. He felt it all too well himself. It had been three hours since he got the phone call telling him Kate was missing. Those had been three very long hours. As much as he wished he could speed things up he knew he couldn't. This was tearing at all of them but especially at their boss. He looked over and noticed that Gibbs' stood rather stiffly by the window. He seemed a bit dejected. The sound of the elevator made Gibbs turn before Tony had even reacted. However, it was Tony who first caught a glimpse of an equally dejected lab Goth who made her way into the bullpen. Whatever she wanted to say was not good.

Abby didn't like to do this. She figured she'd better tell them before they got their hopes up if they had not already. By the look Gibbs was giving her something told her he already suspected what she was about to say. He did seem to know everything and anything at all times.

As Abby got closer Gibbs was sure of what she was going to say. She looked as miserable as he felt. "You couldn't get a match on the handprint?" As she lowered her head slightly he knew he had been right.

"No." Her voice sounded so pitiful.

"Ok." He simple threw her way as he headed back to his desk.

She faltered somewhat. "I failed."

When Abby spoke again Gibbs halted and turned towards her.

Tony shook his head mostly to himself. "You didn't fail Abby."

"I failed Kate." She continued as if she had not heard Tony. She was surprised by a hand on her shoulder. She gazed sideways at Gibbs who gave her a grim but somewhat peaceful look.

"You didn't fail anyone Abby. Never have." He squeezed her shoulder hoping it was enough. Until they found Kate that little reassurance had to be enough. It was all he could muster at the moment. As if seeing what he was going through she nodded and sniffed away a tear.

Once again Tony reacted to the sound of the elevator and saw a very familiar red head coming into view. Damn, they hadn't told her yet.

Jenny took long and deliberate steps straight for Gibbs. "Jethro?" She noticed the stricken look on his face as well on Tony and Abby's. "Is there an agent missing?"

Gibbs removed his hand from Abby's shoulder and turned to face her. "Yes."

She couldn't remember when she had seen him looking so lost. "Who is it?" She didn't see McGee or Todd anywhere near.

"It's Kate." Abby responded sadly.

Jenny nodded towards Abby. "Why wasn't I told?" She proceeded to ask Gibbs.

"Because Director, we have been busy trying to figure out who abducted her." His voice began to raise a little but he soon fought to remain in control.

She knew when it came to the team Gibbs would always want to handle things his way. Still he needed to learn that she was his boss and needed to know what was going on. "It only takes one phone call."

He didn't respond but headed for his desk.

As he passed her she started speaking again. "I got a phone call telling me to go to my car if I wanted information on my missing agent."

Gibbs froze in his tracks. His whole body whipped around to stare at her. "What?"

Tony didn't hear his boss' question. "Who called you?"

"I don't know. It was a man's voice. He hung up rather quickly." She opened her bag. "When I got to my car I found this."

Gibbs saw her pull out a thick brown envelope. He took a step towards Jenny and saw his name on it. He would know that familiar writing anywhere. "It's Kate's handwriting."

Abby joined them and looked at the envelope. "Oh god, it is." She took the plastic bag containing the envelope. "I'll check it for fingerprints." She started to walk away but stopped. "Good thinking Director." She pointed to the plastic bag.

Gibbs snapped his head around and shouted after her. "I am coming with you." He grabbed his cell and soon followed suit.

Tony almost leaped out of his chair. "Wait for me."

"I want updates, Jethro." Jenny yelled after the trio. As the elevator doors closed she still had not received an answer.

Inside the elevator Gibbs looked at the envelope as if it was about to reveal where Kate was. He watched as Abby touched it gently. "Can you feel what's inside?"

"Yeah, it's a CD or a DVD." Abby felt scared again. "Wonder what is on here?"

"We should know soon enough. Hopefully it's not Kate's death." He chastised himself for even thinking it but couldn't believe he had actually said it out loud. When he saw the terrifying stares from not only Gibbs but Abby as well he looked away. "Sorry."

Gibbs could not believe what Tony had just voiced out loud. That man really needed to learn how to think before speaking. Gibbs didn't want to think like that. Kate dying was not an option. Period! He would do everything he could to prevent it. "Is McGee in your lab?"

"Yeah?" Abby answered still glaring at Tony.

Gibbs flipped open his cell and dialed. "Ducky, can you meet me in Abby's lab right now? Great." He ended the call as the elevator doors opened.

Tim heard the footsteps and soon saw the trio that entered the lab. Abby held up something for him to see. "That's Kate's handwriting." He stood up abruptly as Abby took out some plastic gloves.

"Sure is. The Director got a call from someone who had information about Kate and she found this on her car. A CD or DVD is in here. We need to check for fingerprints, saliva and….."

Abby did not get a chance to finish as Tim cut her off. "Just tell me what to do."

Gibbs stayed behind with Tony standing next to him.

Tony was not prepared for the head slap that came his way. "Ouch!" This one was hard. "Boss, what the…?" It struck him now why he had received one. He had earned this one.

Without looking at him Gibbs spoke in deliberate calm. "Do not say such a thing again. Ever!"

Tony did not need to ask what Gibbs was referring to. "I won't." He rubbed his hand at the back of his head. That one really did hurt.

Gibbs watched as Abby carefully opened the envelope. He did not know what would be on the CD or DVD but he had made a decision. He could only hope that Kate would forgive him for it.


	13. Chapter 13

When Ducky stepped out of the elevator Gibbs immediately motioned for the M.E to come over to him. When he was in reach Gibbs put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Think I should tell them about Kate?

Ducky knew immediately what Gibbs was talking about. "Do you think that's wise?"

"I don't know. We don't know who has Kate and I need them to prepare for anything and everything." He glanced over Ducky's shoulder to see Abby pull something out of the envelope and hurried over to her. "What you got?"

She held up the shiny Disc. "Should we look at this first or should I continue with the envelope?"

Gibbs was torn. However, knowing there might be something on the Disc he decided. "Let's look at that and then you can proceed with the envelope."

Abby glanced at the disc. "I can't see any fingerprints here." She walked over to the computer and soon had the Disc in place. She took a deep breath. "Ok, here we go." A click and she walked back to stand next to Tim grabbing on to his arm.

The computer screen became dark and for a moment no one saw anything. Then it seemed to brighten and soon a figure could be seen. A figure sitting against a dark wall with her head bent down.

"Kate." Gibbs whispered taking in her slumped form. He noticed the red markings on her wrists and clenched his hands in anger.

Abby tightened her grip on Tim's arm and in return he put one of his hands over her hand.

The figure on the screen raised her head and was now looking straight at them. So it seemed. A small and pained smile graced her face. _**"Hi guys."**_

Gibbs searched her face for injuries but all he saw was a small bump on her forehead. She looked pale and worn out

"She doesn't look to good." Tony spit out in disgust.

Before anyone could respond Kate's voice spoke again.

"_**I hate doing it this way but it seems I have no choice. This is my goodbye to you all."**_

Abby's hands flew to her mouth. "No, no, no…"

Tim wrapped his arm around her shoulders but would not take his eyes of the screen.

This could not be happening. Tony tried to keep calm. This would not be goodbye. He would see her again.

Ducky silently prayed she was wrong. Kate had been through so much. Surely things could not end this way.

Gibbs couldn't breathe. This was not a possibility. This was not goodbye. No way. Not know. Not after everything that had happened. Not until Kate's voice spoke again did he breathe.

"_**I don't know what you know by now. About me I mean. Not sure what you've been told. I've been keeping secrets. Well, just one but still."**_ There was a pause as she shifted slightly and looked down at her hands. _**"I should have told you I know but well, things haven't been that easy for me. I just hope you won't hate me for keeping it from you."**_

Gibbs moved to the computer and hit a key making the screen freeze.

"Boss?" Tony and Tim's voices echoed each other.

Abby removed her hands from her mouth. "Gibbs, what is going on?"

Gibbs looked over at Ducky who simply nodded.

He didn't like what he was going to say and some part of him told him he didn't need to say it. However, keeping Kate's secret was important. "What I am about to tell you I do not want to go any further. Let me be perfectly clear on that. If it does then I will have you fired and you are lucky if that is all I will do."

Abby was shocked and let it show. "Gibbs, why would you say something like that? You know we would never betray you or Kate."

Gibbs knew but he had to be sure.

Tim realized it had been hard for his boss to say those words. He knew whatever Gibbs was going to say next was important and it might mean Kate's safety. "She is our friend. We don't betray friends."

Gibbs was glad that he had been right. Still this was not an ordinary secret. He did not like the look Tony was giving him. "Tony?"

Tony wasn't sure what secret could be so big but he knew better then to question it right now. "I thought you knew us better than this boss."

Gibbs felt a bit relieved. It wasn't about Kate secret in itself but more of not being trusted. "I do but this is different." He took a deep breath. "I am not sure how to say it so I'll just say it. Kate is…. Kate is a vampire."

Three very shocked faces stared back at him.

"It is true." Ducky spoke. "I have known a while longer then Jethro and can guarantee that our dear Caitlin is a vampire."

Abby tried to think but her mind was reeling. "Kate is a vampire? Wow."

Gibbs smiled a little at that.

"That is … different." Tim had not expected something like this but looking at Gibbs' face he knew this was no joke. "Still, doesn't change who she is. She's still our friend."

Gibbs wondered if Abby might have rubbed of a little more on McGee then anyone realized. No, this was pure Tim. He didn't judge people by labels or covers.

"You are serious?" Tony ran fingers though his hair. "Do I really know Kate at all?"

Gibbs wanted to smack his head then but Tim spoke first.

"She still is the same Kate she was before."

Tony turned towards Tim. "Is she really Probie?"

"Of course she is. How can you say something like that?" Abby shouted and moved to slap Tony's arm.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone whipped their heads around to face Gibbs.

"You can deal with your feelings later Tony. Now we work to find Kate and then you can see for yourself she is still the same person she always has been." Not waiting for a reply he hit the key and the image of Kate came to life.

Kate looked up at them again. _**"Ok, this is hard but ok, here we go. Ducky."**_

The M.E focused more intently at that moment at the screen.

"_**I've told you many times how grateful I am to you and I am. You've been such a wonderful friend that several times I wondered if I should pinch myself to see if I was dreaming."**_

Ducky smiled at the comment.

"_**I cannot thank you enough for everything. You truly are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and believe me, I've meet many."**_ Kate placed her hands over her heart. _**"Thank You."**_

Abby sniffed as Tim and Tony watched in silence

Ducky looked away not wanting the others to see the tears that was starting to form in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Gibbs.

"_**Gibbs."**_

When he heard his name Gibbs turned to look back at the screen.

"_**When you found out and didn't walk away from me. You don't know how much that meant to me."**_

"I do know Kate." Gibbs whispered.

Kate coughed a bit before continuing. _**"Damn it, Gibbs. I thought we had more time."**_

Ignoring the looks that he received Gibbs whispered yet again. "We will Kate. I promise you we will."

"_**No matter what I say it won't be enough but…"**_ Kate closed her eyes but opened them quickly and seemed to look directly at him from the screen. _**"You mean so much to me and I wish I could tell you just how much."**_

Gibbs silently hoped it was the other way around. That Kate knew how much she meant to him.

Kate seemed to shake herself and continued. _**"Dinozzo…. Tony."**_

Tony blinked slightly.

"_**If you know then I hope you can understand why I didn't tell you. I do trust you but I couldn't trust myself. Trust myself how I would react if you were to turn your back on me. I was the weak link here not you. "**_

Gibbs looked over at Tony and could see that those words from Kate had poked a hole in the anger Tony had felt earlier. She had hit the right target.

Tony was taken aback. How was it that Kate knew him so well?

"_**Screw the rule about apologies."**_

Tony smiled and while still watching the screen he did not see that Gibbs smiled as well at that comment.

"_**I am sorry Tony. I am."**_

"We will find you Kate so you can apologize to me in person." Tony whispered rather loud.

Gibbs wasn't sure if Tony was serious or not but he didn't care. Kate had gotten to him and that was a good thing.

"_**McGee….. Tim."**_

Tim felt Abby grab his arm again but more in friendly gesture this time.

"_**I also owe you an apology. Somehow I think you might have accepted me more easily but well, it still scared me to tell you. I trust you as much as I trust the others but as I said before. I didn't trust myself. I am sorry Tim."**_

"No Kate. There is nothing to be sorry about." Tim said out loud.

Gibbs watched the young man. Leave it to Tim to say something like that.

"_**Abby."**_

Abby braced herself and this time Tim was the one that grabbed her arm gently.

Gibbs left Ducky's side and walked over to stand next to Abby.

"_**If I know you the way I do you might even find my secret interesting."**_

Abby smiled sadly as she felt Gibbs' hand on her back and Tim's hand on her arm.

"_**Still didn't trust myself to tell you and for that I am really sorry. Believe me when I say I trust you and I was close in telling you once or twice but could never bring myself to do so. I regret that now."**_

"Oh, Kate." Abby leaned into Tim's arms as Gibbs' made soothing circles with his hand on her back.

"_**I hope you all know how much I love you." **_Kate's voice was breaking at this point. _**"And Ducky, I don't know what Palmer knows but tell him how much I respect him and tell him to stop second guessing himself. He is too smart for that if he just gave himself the chance."**_

Gibbs looked over to Ducky and both men smiled again.

"_**So I guess this is goodbye. I wish that it wasn't but it's out of my hands."**_

Something caught Gibb's eyes.

"Gibbs, did you see it?" Abby yelled suddenly extremely excited.

"I saw it."

Gibbs and Abby moved closer to the screen. And the others soon followed.

Tony couldn't understand what they were looking at. "What did you see?"

"Her hands are moving. She is signing something." Abby replied while working on the computer so they could see that last scene again.

Soon the image came back on screen and they all watched as Kate signed. They were small and subtle hand gestures.

"She's giving us a message." Tim couldn't see what she was trying to sign.

"Good girl." Gibbs grinned as he tried to see what Kate was trying to say.

"It's too small. I need to make the image bigger." Abby franticly typed away.

"Come on Kate, What are you trying to tell us?" Gibbs knew Abby was working as fast as she could but he still wished it would go faster.

"There."

A larger image came on screen and soon Kate' hands were signing again.

Gibbs was frustrated. He still couldn't make it out. He watched Abby and could tell she was being more successful than he was. "Abby?"

Abby held a finger up hoping he would get the message.

How he hated to wait but he had no choice. He saw Abby was trying to concentrate.

She wasn't sure if she had been right and as she replied the scene one more time she realized it had to be what Kate was signing. Her face lit up in a smile. "I know where Kate is."


	14. Chapter 14

Since her watch was broken Kate did not know how long she had been in the basement. Could not be more than a couple of hours at the most. She had checked the walls, checked for a way out but the door she had found had been locked. Not that she had expected anything less. She had looked around but there were no tools she could use to open it with. She sat back down with a frustrated sigh. She wondered if David had called The Director like she had suggested. Hopefully the envelope had been found. She prayed that Abby had seen her signing. If not she was in trouble. She might have figured out where she was but if nobody saw what she had signed with her hands than that wouldn't matter.

Her thought's started focusing more on Abby, Tony and Tim. Perhaps they knew her secret by know. If they did she could only hope they would forgive her. They meant a lot to her and she couldn't stand to lose their friendships. She could very well imagine that if they gave her a hard time then Gibbs would probably give them hell for it. Gibbs. She banged the back of her head against the wall in frustration. Damn it, why this did have to happen? Why now? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She laughed bitterly knowing it wouldn't help in anyway. She could only hope and pray that they would find her soon.

Where was David by the way? Perhaps it was a good sign that he wasn't there. What would she do when he came back? Perhaps she could appeal to him not to hurt her. After all, he didn't seem to want to cause her any harm. Part of her believed she could achieve that while the other part knew she had no chance. There was a movement and soon she heard footsteps outside the door. She stood up and held on to the wall. Was this it? She saw David come into view and then she noticed the gun he had in his hand.

"David?" She tried with a firm but shaky voice. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to. I just can't let you go."

He walked over to her and she could see he was still struggling with what he was going to do. "Why can't you? You are about to kill an NCIS agent." She watched as this seemed to be something he had not even considered until now. "I've told you about Gibbs. Tony. Tim. Heck, I've told you about all of them. If you kill me then you can be sure they will keep going until they can connect someone to the murders and when they do discover it's you… Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in your shoes then."

He turned away from her and started pacing. "They won't discover what I have done. I managed to cover my tracks so far."

"Apparently not good enough since that man found out you killed Sam and Ruby."

"I made a mistake. It's been covered up now."

"And now you are about to make another one. David, look at me." When he refused she yelled at him. "Look at me, David." Slowly he turned and looked at her. "Do not do this!"

"I have to Kate."

Slowly and with a shaking hand he raised his gun towards her head. Kate had to keep from smiling at that. Perhaps all wasn't lost.

…

"Jimmy, are you in here?

"Yeah, what's going on Abby?" Jimmy Palmer was drying his hands in a towel as he came to stand in front of Abby.

"We got a DVD with Kate on it and she said some things. Basically it was a goodbye sort of thing. Now none of us believe that since right now Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ducky are heading towards where she is and soon she will be back here safe and sound." She ended with a tight smile and clasped her hands together.

"Let's hope so." He threw the towel on a table. When Abby just stood there he figured he should press on. "Was there something else?"

"Oh, right." Suddenly Abby's hands were unclasped and waving wildly about. "Well she said some things to each of us. She also said something she wanted Ducky to tell you but since Ducky is with the rescue team I am here to tell you what Ducky was going to say. I mean it's not from Ducky since it's really from Kate but…."

Agent Todd had said something that was meant for him? "Abby." Jimmy really liked Abby but sometimes she could be a little much.

Like a switch she was now all serious again. "Kate wanted you to know that she really respects you. She wants you to stop second guessing yourself. You are too smart for that. That you'd see that if you just gave yourself the chance." She waited for a few seconds to let him take it all in. "And you know what, she is right."

Jimmy smiled at her. He knew these were things he had to work on but he didn't think that someone besides Dr. Mallard would have noticed. "Thanks Abby." He should have known better.

Abby patted his back with one of her hands. "Thank Kate. Once they get her back here."

"I will."

….

With no light anywhere it was near dark as two cars came to a screeching halt. Right away Gibbs made his way out and over to the other car. As he did Tony just thanked God they were still alive with the way Gibbs was driving. He could understand his boss being worried though. He was not exactly calm himself. He was quickly out of the car and took in the scene. One abandoned house. Abby had told them that Kate had signed Misfit Mansion and soon Abby told them where this was located. It was called 'Misfit Mansion' because of all with parties that used to have taken place there. There was nothing more around the house except some very large trees. It didn't look like anyone had been there in years.

Tim was had gotten out of the van and walked towards his boss.

Gibbs nodded to Tim and yelled over McGee's shoulder. "Ducky you stay in the car until we have Kate!"

Tony saw no signs of life. There was a slight wind going through and it made the trees sway ever so slightly. He looked back and soon both Gibbs and McGee were beside him.

Gibbs checked his SIG. "This is how we do this…."

David held the gun to her head trying to still him from shaking so much. Then he broke out in laughter and lowered his gun. As he kept laughing Kate eyed him suspiciously. What the hell was going on with this guy? Seeing her moment she proceeded to place a well-placed kick to one of his knees knocking him to the ground. As he went down she sprinted towards the door. She yanked it open. He had not even bothered to lock it. She ran up the basement stairs. Upstairs it took only a moment to see the front door at the end of the hall. She hurried towards it but as she soon tried to reach for the door handle she felt David grabbing her. The both fell forward opening the front door as both went down on the porch.

Gibbs, Tony and Tim's heads whipped around at the sound. They saw Kate down and an unknown man on top of her. As if on cue all three of them raised their SIG's trying to get a good aim.

Kate felt her head being yanked up and this time there was no gun. Now there was a knife dangerously close to her throat.

"Thought I'd forget how to kill you properly?" He hissed in her ear as he dragged her up with him.

"NCIS!" Gibbs yelled as he kept his gun focused on the man who held Kate.

Kate could feel David freeze at that moment and her hands flew up trying to get the knife away from her. She saw Gibbs and smiled. "Told you didn't I David?" She said between breaths.

David cursed in her hair but kept the knife close to her throat. "This isn't over yet."

"Kate, you ok?" Gibbs felt incredible relived at seeing her but that knife close to her throat worried him.

"So far so good." That earned Kate a closer feel of the knife to her throat. She could feel the cold blade on her skin and she winced.

Gibbs tightened his grip on his gun.

Tony took a step closer but halted when David saw him. "Let her go. There is no way you can win this one."

"Tony!" Gibbs growled over his shoulder. He had a felling this man didn't care about what his chances were and quite possibly Tony could just have made things worse. The fact that the man didn't say anything but just kept watching them unnerved Gibbs.

Tim kept his aim steady. He couldn't get a good shot without hitting Kate. It frustrated him to no end.

The blade seemed to cut deeper into her throat and she tried to use her hands to remove his arm but he was strong.

He saw it. Blood was dripping from the knife and Gibbs wished nothing more than to kill this man right now. He saw Kate drop one a hand and that hand tried to desperately but subtle to catch his attention. Raising an eyebrow he reluctantly followed her hand with his gaze. She was signing again.

Tony saw the hand gesture but had no idea what she was saying. Once they got Kate safely out and they would he was going to take time to learn sign language.

Tim thought he had interpreted it wrong. Surely that was not what she was signing. He knew a little but he had to be wrong this time.

"David, give it up. Killing me in front of them is only going to make this worse." Kate's hoarse voice tried to reason with him. Getting no reaction she once again signed to Gibbs hoping he would do as she asked.

She couldn't be serious. Again, she signed. 'Shoot me'. He watched as her hand pointed to the side of her lower stomach as if indicating he could shoot her there. He looked up at her and shook his head. There was no way he was going to shoot her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Gibbs! Trust me! He is human!" She shouted startling David who pulled at her hair harder.

The determination on her voice did it. Gibbs lowered his gun, aimed and fired. He watched as Kate was hit and he bit his bottom lip regretting it immediately.

"What the hell Boss?" Tony yelled.

Tim realized he hadn't been wrong. Kate had signed 'shoot me'.

Kate and David staggered backwards hitting the wall. She heard him grunt and she realized he had been hit. The bullet had gone right through her just as she had hoped. It wasn't enough though as he tried to steady himself and the knife seemed to cut deeper into her throat. "Again, do it again."

Tony couldn't understand what the hell was going on her. Was Kate asking Gibbs to shoot her? Had she lost her mind?

Gibbs blinked but could only see the blood that was now seeping through Kate's shirt.

"AGAIN!"

Gibbs took another aim and fired again hitting Kate one more time. This time he watched as they both tumbled down on to the porch. Kate hit the wood first and the man landed right next to her. He ran as fast as he could towards them and as soon as he was next to Kate he gently rolled her over to her back. "Kate?"

"ARGH!" David moved and raised his hand holding the knife. Gibbs raised his gun at the same time all while he had the other hand under Kate's head and shot David right between the eyes.

Tony and Tim joined them anxiously wondering what was going on.

"Kate?" Gibbs tilted her head slightly. When she didn't respond he started to feel like he was going to lose it. "Kate?"

Ducky came up behind them and made his way through Tony and Tim. He kneeled down beside Kate.

Gibbs looked up at his friend. "She told me to shoot her." He lowered his head to look at Kate again. "Oh God, what have I done?"

Gibbs' voice sounded like nothing Tony, Tim or even Ducky had ever heard before.

"Caitlin?" Ducky gently tilted her head. "Caitlin?" He looked at her small wound on her throat.

Kate opened her eyes slowly. She would never get used to this kind of pain. This was going faster than she had predicted. "Sleep." It was all she could muster as she closed her eyes again.

Gibbs had been so relieved to see her opening her eyes. Now he felt that hopeless feeling again as she had closed them just as quickly.

Ducky checked her pulse and found that it was fading away. He knew better this time though. "Ok, let's get her home boys." He stood up and made his way over to the cars.

Gibbs didn't let go of her head. With his other hand he repeated what Ducky had just done. There was no pulse. He took a hold of her hand. No pulse. "There is no pulse." He choked out. "There is no pulse." He yelled so that Ducky would hear.

Ducky turned and simply shook his head as he walked back towards the three men.

"You.. you killed her?" Tony could barely get the words out. He grabbed Gibbs by the collar and made the older man stand up. "You killed her!"

Knowing all too well what Kate had signed Tim tried to calm his friend. "Tony, take it easy."

"Easy, Probie? He just killed Kate and you tell me to take it easy?"

Gibbs didn't do anything to defend himself. If Tony was right then he had absolutely no right to defend himself.

Tony clenched his hand into a fist and punched his boss as hard as he could. The older man fell back on the wood and landed next to Kate. As Tony got ready to continue his assault both Tim and Ducky firmly took a hold of Tony's arms. "Let me go!" As the two men did just that Tony walked away knowing he couldn't stand to look at Gibbs anymore.

Gibbs tried to sit up ignoring the ache from his nose or the taste of blood. "Ducky, please tell me he is wrong? Tell me I didn't just kill Kate?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ducky helped Gibbs to stand on his feet. "Have you forgotten everything you have learned about Caitlin already?" He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to his friend.

Gibbs took it and pressed it against his nose. He lowered his eyes and took in Kate's lifeless form on the porch. The things that stood out were the blood on her shirt and an incredible paled face.

"If she survived a bullet to the head don't you think she will survive this?"

Gibbs looked back at Ducky. Slowly it was registering what his M.E was saying. Still he couldn't get the image out of his head. "I shot her."

"She told you to. She also told you to trust her so why not do just that?" Ducky turned towards McGee. "Timothy, would you be so kind to give me a hand?"

Tim nodded as he replayed the events in his head as well as the conversation he just had heard. It was hard seeing Kate the way she lying there not even breathing. He remembered Kate shouting to trust her so Tim would do just that and hope that Ducky had been right. If she had survived a bullet through her head then she should survive this. At least he hoped that she would.

Gibbs watched them walk away still in some sort of dazed fog. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while putting some more pressure to his nose. Kate would be fine. She would be. She had to be. This was new territory for him but Ducky was right. Gibbs had to trust that Kate had known what she was doing. He just needed a moment to calm himself.

Tony heard voices and movement but he didn't bother to look up. He was picking at stones on the ground just to throw them away. There was so much anger in him he didn't know what to do with it. What the heck had Gibbs' been thinking? What the hell was going on? He had heard Kate yell at Gibbs to trust her. And after being shot had she actually told him to shot her again? His mind drifted back to what he had learned about Kate earlier. That Kate was a vampire. That meant what exactly? He had seen so many vampire movies but nothing had prepared him for this. He was lost and he didn't dare to do anything about it.

Gibbs eyes snapped open as he heard Ducky's voice returning to him.

"Let's see if we can't get her on the gurney."

As he saw them move the gurney closer towards Kate Gibbs felt like he just might throw up.

Ducky saw the look in Gibb's eyes. "We need to get her back to NCIS. Same way as before to avoid questions."

Gibbs knew Ducky was right but it didn't make it easier. He stuffed the bloodied handkerchief in his pocket and moved to gather Kate in his arms. As gently as he could he picked her up and descended the small steps on the porch to ease her on to the gurney. He touched her check softly and then he turned away not daring to see anymore.

Tim helped Ducky and couldn't help but to feel that Kate felt a bit cold already. Maybe he was imagining it. He ignored it as he continued on.

Ducky made his way over to David's lifeless body and looked him over. "If he is human then he is most certainly dead."

"Kate…." Gibbs voice broke a bit as he spoke. "Kate said he was human."

"I suppose we need to call the authorities and tell them about this. What exactly should we tell them Jethro?" Ducky waited for Gibbs to respond.

Think. He needed to think. "Tim, call Mike Towers and tell them we caught the killer. Tell them…." He stopped as his gaze landed on the pool of blood next to David. Kate's blood. "Tell them we don't know any details yet."

Tim found himself staring at the exact same spot as Gibbs was looking at. "What if he asks about Kate?"

"Tell him I will call him when he can talk to Kate." He turned towards Tim. "Can you wait for them?"

If he didn't know it before then Tim knew now that his boss must be in a bad place if he was asking Tim to stay. He was asking Tim not ordering him to. "Yeah."

Gibbs turned away from them again but this time he was watching the trees that blew softly in the wind. Another deep breath and he headed towards the van. He knew he should help Ducky and Tim with the gurney but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

Tony saw him coming but turned away. He had seen Gibbs place Kate on the gurney and how caring he had seemed with her. Still as his boss came nearer Tony ignored him.

Gibbs had noticed Tony's actions and just continued on. When he passed Tony didn't even acknowledged him. He knew the younger man would come around, eventually. It was better for Tony to take out his frustrations on him then on Kate. As he reached the van he got in and just waited. He leaned his head back and flipped open his cellphone. Within seconds after dialing he heard her voice.

"_Gibbs, oh tell me everything is ok?"_

He wasn't sure if he could say that. He had a hard time believing it himself but he remembered what Ducky had told him. "We are bringing her home."

"_What aren't you telling me?"_

How to say this over the phone? "I had to shoot her." The words came out in a rush.

"_YOU HAD TO DO WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"_

"No Abby. Listen to me. She told me to do it knowing the bullet would go through her body and hitting her abductor." It dawned on him that he didn't know who the man was or had been. Oh well, Kate would tell him later. He hoped. "Ducky said she would be fine."

"_You better pray she will be."_

There was a click and Gibbs looked at the phone in surprise. He hadn't expected for her to hang up on him. There was movement in the back on the van and it followed by a cell phone ringing. Gibbs tucked in his and knew who was calling Ducky.

"Hello Abigail."

The car door was opened and Ducky slipped in with ease. "She will be fine after a few hours of rest. I promise." There was a brief pause." Yes, he did shot her. " Ducky looked over to Gibbs who showed no emotion. "Yes, she did tell him to do so. "Yes, ok. Goodbye my dear." He shut the phone and fastened his seat belt. "Seems like your wellbeing will be determined on how well Caitlin recovers."

Gibbs lips formed a grim smile. "Yeah." He glanced outside and looked at Tony as they backed away.

Ducky noticed this. "Not to mention how you will abuse yourself if she doesn't."

Gibbs didn't respond but Ducky was right.

"So it's a good thing that I know that Caitlin will be just fine." Ducky added with a small smile of his own.

Tim walked up to Tony after the van drove away and kneeled down next to him. "You ok?"

Tony threw a small stone away. "What does it look like McLooney?"

Tim sighed at the apparent lack of belief in Tony's voice. "Kate is going to be ok. We have to remember her body is different from ours." That earned him a look that actually had Tim give Tony a patented Gibbs slap.

""Hey!" Tony touched the back of his head. "Hell, even when Gibbs isn't here I get it." He rubbed his head gently. "You think Kate is going to be ok? It was so unreal. I mean, he just shot her."

"That was what she was signing. 'Shoot me'"

Tony had by now figured it might have been something like that but it still seemed a bit too much like a bad movie plot. "It's still weird."

Tim chuckled a bit. "Yeah it is."

"So, now what?"

"We call Mike Towers and wait for him. Make up some story that Kate was injured and can't talk right now. Ducky said she should be awake in a couple of hours." Tim reached in his pocket for his cell phone only to pause when Tony gave him a weird look again. "What"

Tony just shook his head and stood up. McGee was handling this way better than he was but he wasn't going to tell Tim that. "Sounds like a plan."

…..

"There." Ducky was satisfied now when Kate was on the slab. Still in a body bag as he turned to face his assistant. "Mr. Palmer, what I am about to tell you must not be repeated." He knew that Jimmy was confused. When the young man had met them outside Ducky had only told him he would explain inside.

"Ok." Jimmy wasn't sure what was going

Gibbs came in and looked at the body bag on the slab. He had stayed behind just a little longer in the van to collect himself.

"It is very important that you do not tell anyone about this."

Gibbs tore his gaze over to Ducky. "Duck, you really think you should?"

"I trust him Jethro." He turned his attention back to his assistant. "Now, you see Caitlin is a bit different from us. She is a vampire."

Gibbs watched closely for Jimmy's reaction. There was shock, confusion and disbelief. "It's true." Gibbs added as he walked over to him. "And if I hear that you told anyone about this…."

Jimmy shook his head. He knew that look and there would be hell to pay if he defied it. "A vampire? Do they exist?"

Ducky smiled. "Indeed they do. Come; let me tell you about our Caitlin. And Jethro do not go anywhere. I want to look at that nose of yours."

As they walked away Gibbs started to zip open the body bag. Soon Kate's face could be seen. Taking a deep breath he gently raised her head and slipped the bag from underneath. There was no way he was going to let her wake up in this thing.

"Oh my god!"

His head whipped around as Abby strode in to autopsy. He looked back at Kate as Abby joined him.

"She isn't dead right?" It was so unreal to see Kate like this. She had to remember everything she had been told and simply believe in it.

"No. Help me get her out of this thing." When Abby didn't respond or move he tried again. "Abby?"

"What? Oh help you. Sure." When her hand touched Kate's arm she yelped. "She's cold."

"Yeah, Ducky tells me her body is healing." He continued on to free Kate from the bag.

Abby prepared herself mentally and began to help him. "She better be."

He turned to look at Abby and there was a glare from her that usually one would see Gibbs give to others. He returned his attention to Kate.

"What happened to your face?"

"Tony."

That surprised Abby. Tony had hit Gibbs? "Why?"

"He thinks I killed Kate."

Now it made much more sense. Abby couldn't help to grin a little at that.

"Grab the blanket over there."

Abby took a blanket that was nearby and handed it to Gibbs. "Beats a body bag I am sure."

Gibbs unfolded it and laid it over Kate. "At least she won't feel trapped when she wakes up." He turned to Abby. "You should go home Abs. It's the middle of the night."

"I am not leaving until Kate wakes up and I see for myself that she is fine." Abby crossed her arms making it perfectly clear she meant every word she had said.

"I kind of figured you would."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Not really happy with this one. Scenes in my mind keep changing. I do doubt The Director would leave at this time; but she does. She had to go away for a little bit.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been a little over an hour since they had brought Kate back. Trying to tell Abby, Ducky or even Palmer to go home had failed. They were all staying. Then again, he would have been more surprised if any of them had actually agreed to go home. He had received a phone call from McGee with an update and all seemed to be going well. He had talked to Mike Towers and although Gibbs thought that maybe Mike was suspecting something the man had agreed to talk to Kate later when she was feeling better.

For once Gibbs actually felt tired and a bit exhausted. Yet, he had no desire to sleep. He couldn't get any work done though. He had tried but he couldn't really focus. No sleep and no work. He had no idea what to do at that point. He had even tried surfing the net but that had been a disaster. He had played a little with the card games on the computer. That got boring pretty fast. He decided to check his emails. As he went through the list of mails he had received he noticed that yet again, there was nothing of value there.

The elevator made a noise and Gibbs looked up to see Dinozzo and McGee walking in.

"Didn't I tell you guys to go home?" Again, he would have been more shocked if they had not come back to work.

"Yeah but we decided to wait and see how Kate is doing." McGee flopped down in his chair but quickly sat up straight determined to no let Gibbs see just how tired he was.

Tony seated himself behind his desk and right away started working on his computer.

"She won't be awake for another few hours." Gibbs took a sip of the coffee that had been next to him.

"We know." McGee opened the drawer and put his gun and badge inside.

Gibbs noticed that Tony was now staring at him. "Got something to say Dinozzo?"

Tony looked back down at his computer and said nothing.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up and saw Jenny coming down the stairs. He would have thought she would have come down and talked to him sooner than this. "What happened?"

He sighed deeply. "The man that abducted Kate is dead. Kate was injured but will be fine. You can talk to her later if you wish."

Jenny frowned at that. "Why can't I talk to her now?"

Gibbs was glad her back was to the two younger agents' at that time. There was no way she would have missed Tony's slight movement and shudder.

"She is resting." Before Jenny had a chance to say anything else he went on. "Why don't you go home, Jen?"

How could he even suggest such a thing? "If one of my agent's is injured then….."

"Kate will be fine. I am staying here and so are several others. No reason for you to do it also." Sure Jenny was the boss but she wasn't as close to Kate as the rest of them were. Besides she didn't know Kate's secret so getting Jenny home was a priority.

"You sure she will be fine?" There was something missing with this picture. Something did not feel right.

Gibbs picked up the receiver and dialed. He waited and soon heard a familiar voice. "Ducky, could you tell The Director that Kate will be fine? She doesn't seem to believe me."

Soon she was handed the receiver. "Ducky?"

"_There really is no need to worry my dear. A few hours rest and she will be as good as new."_

She looked towards Gibbs who gave her a tight and quirky smile. "She is resting now?"

"_Yes, I gave her a sedative. You couldn't wake her up even if you tried."_

"Ok, thank you Ducky." She put the receiver down. "Fine, I'll go home but if anything happens or changes…."

"You will be the first one I call." He added knowing what she was going to say. He watched as she walked away and then back upstairs. One problem solved.

'''''''''''''''''''

"Abigail, here is a cup of tea for you."

"Thanks Ducky." Abby smiled as she took the cup from Ducky. She shifted slightly as she began to drink not taking her eyes of the still form before her.

Ducky seated himself on a chair next to Abby. "She isn't going to move for hours."

"I know. Still is weird. Knowing she isn't dead and yet there she is." She took another sip of tea.

Ducky fully understood what she was talking about. "Well you can imagine the shock I had the last time 'she died'. I had forgotten everything she had told me that moment."

Abby patted his back with one of her hands. "That is totally understandable. I would have done the same thing."

"No, somehow my dear I think you of all people would have remembered." He smiled at her as he drank his tea.

She couldn't lie to him. "Maybe but I bet Tony or Tim would have forgotten. Gibbs, maybe not but that's because to him Kate is special."

Ducky looked back at her. "You noticed?"

"Oh yeah, they so got the hot's for each other." Abby let out a small laugh and soon Ducky joined it.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Dinozzo!"

Tony's head jerked up and he saw Gibbs standing in front of him.

"Come with me." Gibbs started to walk away but Tony made no effort to move. Without turning Gibbs spoke again. "This isn't a request, Dinozzo."

Tony reluctantly got up and followed him. He really wasn't in the mood. He knew he shouldn't have punched Gibbs but he hadn't been able to control himself.

Inside the elevator the doors soon closed and Gibbs hit the emergency switch. He turned to face Tony. He didn't say anything but just waited. He waited for Tony to start talking. Knowing the younger man as he did it wouldn't take long at all.

Tony hated these moments. Gibbs just staring at him and Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't say anything until he did. And it always worked. "About me hitting you….. That was out of line."

That was fast. Gibbs just shook his head. "I don't care about that."

Tony's eyebrows rose a bit. "Does it hurt?" That was a stupid question.

Gibbs wanted to smack him. Does it hurt?" "What do you think?"

"Right." His eyes averted his boss for a moment before returning to look at him again. "I get it that Kate asked, no told you to shoot her but when you did…. It was like seeing something that one never, ever thought would happen. The boss taking shoots at one of his own. I just lost it. You always had our backs and when you shot Kate it was like all that didn't matter anymore. That we didn't matter" He sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair. "I really can't explain it."

"You just did." Gibbs offered him.

Tony nodded. Glad that Gibbs had understood what he had been trying to say. However, Gibbs always did have a knack for understanding when it really mattered. Well, most of the time. "Are we good?"

Gibbs took a step closer to Tony. "If you still have problems with all this then come to me. Don't go to Kate with it. She's been through enough."

"No, no problems." He was feeling better than before. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah." Gibbs hit the emergency switch. When the doors opened he stepped out missing the small smile that was appearing on Tony's lips.

Tim waited as they two men came back into the bullpen. He waited and noticed there seemed to be less tension now. Whatever Gibbs had said in the elevator seemed to have worked. Tony was once again seating himself behind his desk and he seemed to be a lot more relaxed. Then all of a sudden Tim couldn't help but let out a yawn.

Gibbs saw Tim yawning and decided enough was enough. They needed to get some sleep. "McGee, go and get some rest."

He should have known Gibbs would have seen that. "No boss, I'll stay here."

Gibbs sighed as he walked over to Tim's desk. "You can use one of the conference rooms and get some sleep. Kate wouldn't have wanted you to be up all night just waiting for her to wake up." He turned slightly to look at Tony. "That means the both of you. Don't make me order you."

Tim and Tony exchanged glances. Both realizing their boss had a point. Also realizing that they were incredible tired so really no point in resisting anymore. Besides they knew better then to argue with Gibbs when he had that look on his face.

"Ok, boss. You win." Tony was the first one to reply.

Yeah, Tony was on better terms with Gibbs. You could hear it in his voice. "Will do, boss."

As Tony gathered some things he wanted to say one last thing. Fiddling with the papers he looked over at Gibbs. "Look, about what happened….."

"Let it go, Dinozzo." There was a wave of hand in the air as Gibbs walked back to his desk.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Abby yawned as she stretched her whole body.

"Why don't you go to your lab and get some rest? As soon as Caitlin wakes up I will call you." Ducky knew there was no point in asking her to go home. He had done it once and failed.

Sleep sounded really good right now. "I am going to hold you to that!" She pointed at him with a finger before getting up. As she did she looked over his shoulder and really smiled.

Ducky turned to see what she was looking at. There Jimmy had fallen asleep on a chair with his upper body on the desk. Ducky walked over and took a blanket that was next to him. He carefully draped it over his assistant.

Abby waved as she quietly headed back to her lab. Funny how she and Palmer were tired but Ducky did not seem tired at all. She hummed a little as she waited for the elevator. As the doors were opened she saw a familiar face.

"Gibbs! I was just on my way to my lab. Ducky convinced me to get some sleep." She stepped inside the elevator ad he walked out.

Once outside he turned in a fast move to face her. "That's good. McGee and Dinozzo are doing the same somewhere in the building. Kate wouldn't have wanted everyone to wait up all night."

Abby should have figured it would take something Gibbs said for the boys to get some much needed sleep. "Jimmy fell asleep in there but Ducky is still awake." She pressed a button.

Gibbs nodded as he turned to walk away. He didn't have to go far as Ducky came out from autopsy.

"Jethro, shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"What about you Duck?"

They both stopped and looked at each other. Both soon broke out in a small laugh as they both knew the other well enough to know that had been a stupid question.

Ducky gestured to the small sofa and both men took a seat.

Gibbs leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I heard you sent Abby back to her lab to get some sleep. I sent Tony and Tim to do the same somewhere."

"That's good. I think they are convinced now that Caitlin will still be here when they wake up." He leaned is own head back and closed his eyes as well.

"Someone is with your mother?" Gibbs knew he didn't really have to ask. If anyone was good at taking care of what was needed it was Ducky.

"Yes, I was rather fortunate to have someone be with her." He shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"Good." Gibbs really should get up but right now it felt good to just sit and relax a bit.

"Did The Director go home?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"That's good. Do you think we should tell her at some point?"

"I don't see why we have to."

There was silence as no one said anything more. Soon some light snoring could be heard through the corridor.


	17. Chapter 17

She blinked and coughed a bit. There was pain from the lower side of her stomach and she had to figure out why that was. Right, she had been shot. She removed the blanket and let it drop to the floor. As she sat up she felt light headed. She took a few deep breaths as she got off from the slab. She noticed Jimmy fast asleep by the desk. She smiled. He looked rather adorable. She quietly made her way over and then through the doors. She then saw Gibbs and Ducky sleeping on the couch. What the hell happened to Gibbs' face? Bruising over his nose and dried blood underneath. She'd have to ask him about that later. Nose aside he was rather cute the way his head had dropped sideways. Another smile graced her lips. They must really be tired if they had failed to hear the sounds she was making. She continued to the elevator careful not to disturb them. She decided to take the stairs so she changed her path. She took one last look at the sleeping pair as she quietly opened and closed a door behind her. Grimacing at the pain in her stomach she took one step at a time. This was going to hurt a bit. It wasn't too long before she was at the right floor. Opening the door she walked inside. She took in the surroundings and there she was. It felt good to be here again. For a few moments she had actually though she might not see this place again. She took a seat behind her desk and the pain in her stomach seemed to welcome that she was off her feet.

'''''''''''''''

Gibbs yawned as he opened his eyes. Damn, he fell asleep. It seemed that Ducky had done the same. Well, they weren't young men anymore. Gibbs stood up and walked through into autopsy. Once inside he stopped. He saw the empty table and the blanket on the floor. Where was Kate? He walked over to Jimmy and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Jimmy opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking him. "What?"

"Jimmy, where is Kate?"

That woke Jimmy up. He stood up abruptly and took in the same scene Gibbs had only moments ago. "I… I don't know."

Gibbs had suspected as much. He turned and walked out to Ducky. "Ducky." He got closer to his friend. "Duck!"

"Hmm." Ducky stirred and opened his eyes. "Yes, what is it Jethro?"

Gibbs waited until Ducky had fully awakened. "Kate is not here. She must have woken up while we were asleep."

Ducky smiled. "No need to worry. She is probably upstairs. Why don't we go and check?"

That did make sense still why hadn't Kate woke them up? Gibbs would feel much better once he saw Kate in person.

The two men headed for the elevator and right then the elevator doors opened to reveal Abby.

"Is she awake?"

When Gibbs didn't reply Ducky filled her in. "We think so. She isn't here."

Abby moved back as Gibbs and Ducky joined her in the elevator. "So she is awake. Well, maybe she needed a potty break." Abby smiled at the thought of finally being able to talk to Kate again. "Or maybe she just needed to move around a bit. Can't imagine how stiff she must be after being on that cold steel for hours."

Gibbs had to agree that Abby had a good point. Still would feel better once he actually saw her.

The trio waited patiently as the elevator moved between floors.

Abby was getting impatient. "How's your nose, Gibbs?"

"It will heal."

As they stepped out of the elevator Abby took one fast look around and then made a beeline for the restroom. "I'll check in here." She yelled over her shoulder.

When Gibbs failed to see Kate anywhere in the bullpen he wondered just where she could have gone off to?

Abby had barely stepped inside the restroom when she saw Kate sprawled out on the floor. "GIBBS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she moved to Kate's side.

Soon the door was yanked open as both Gibbs and Ducky came inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Abby's both hands held on to one of Kate's while looking at the two men.

Gibbs knew he had to be patient as he waited for Ducky take a look at her.

"I wouldn't worry Abigail." Ducky checked her pulse and once he was satisfied he moved Kate's head carefully. "I think she overstrained herself."

Gibbs took of his jacket and moved to kneel beside Abby. Gently he raised Kate's head and laid his jacket underneath. "Are you sure Ducky?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes, she may have been a sleep but she still needs some more rest." Hel lifted her shirt and inspected where she had been shot.

Gibbs hoped that Ducky was right. There was a moan and his attention was drawn back towards Kate. He watched as her eyes opened and had never felt so relieved.

Abby let out a deep breath as she kept holding on to Kate's hand.

Where was she? Oh, right. She saw Ducky. There was someone else holding her hand and squeezing it tight. She tilted her head and saw Gibbs.

"I do not think I've ever been so happy to see you open your eyes Kate." He reached out and brushed some hair from her face,

She was so happy to see him. No, he wasn't the one holding her hand. Abby was. "Abby." She tried to sit up and as she did Ducky helped her.

Abby was incredible happy to see her. "Kate, I've been so worried about you. First you were abducted and then we got this goodbye DVD. As if that wasn't enough when Gibbs told me he had shot you I thought I was going to have to hurt him bad!" She went on missing the small smiles from Ducky and Gibbs. "But vamp girl is back!" She leaned in and gave Kate as good of a hug as she could.

Thrown a bit Kate had to think. "Vamp girl?" That could only mean one thing.

Abby withdrew while holding on to Kate's shoulders. "Yeah, you know. I mean you are a vampire." She let go and gestured wildly. "It's so awesome. I didn't think they were real but they are and you are one. This is so freaking cool!" She threw her arms around Kate once again and this time Kate embraced her back.

Kate looked at Gibbs over Abby's shoulder. He smiled back at her. She pushed Abby gently away from her. "So, who else knows?"

"Dinozzo, McGee and Palmer." Gibbs answered her question.

"Oh, ok." A hand went to her forehead and she sighed. She was feeling light headed again.

Ducky knew that sign very well. "Caitlin, do you need blood?"

Gibbs eyed her carefully. When Kate nodded as in answer to Ducky's question Gibbs moved around Abby and seated himself on the floor behind Kate. He had to squeeze in to fit between her and the wall but it worked. He drew her to lean in to him quite easily. Once she was seated between his legs he pulled out his knife.

"Jehtro, let me get a scalpel." Ducky moved before Gibbs got a chance to say anything. "Another minute or two will not make a difference."

Abby had a pretty good idea what was going on but was she right? "Blood? Eh, Kate does that mean you eh…. "

Kate opened her eyes. "Yes. I need to drink blood once in a while."

"Wow!" Abby also understood why Gibbs was behind Kate now. "So, Gibbs does it hurt?"

"How do you know I've done this before?"

She frowned. "Well, you didn't even offer to do it this time."

Gibbs chuckled as he rubbed one of Kate's arms. "Actually Abs; I've only done it one time before."

Kate laughed a little. "Yeah, he just found a razor blade, cut his arm and told me to drink."

Abby could easily see that happening. "So, does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt. It's a bit over powering but it doesn't hurt." Gibbs didn't feel like mentioning the sexual thrill that went along with it.

The door was opened and Ducky came back inside. "I am afraid my mind isn't what it used to be. I forgot I actually had one scalpel with me just in case."

Gibbs rolled up a sleeve and held out his arm for Ducky as Abby moved a step back.

Ducky was steady on his hands as he made a small wound in his friend's arm. "There we go."

Gibbs offered Kate his arm and soon her lips were on the wound. Again the familiar lightning bolt of sexual feeling hit him. He had to work hard to ignore that. It was difficult when Kate's lips were on his skin and greedily sucked away.

Abby had never witnessed something like this. There were no words she could describe what she was seeing. Sure she'd seen moves but this, this was real.

Gibbs tried to focus. Then the arousing feeling seemed to fade but not entirely. He sighed as he leaned in against the wall behind him.

Still holding on to Gibbs' arm Abby watched as a transparent liquid came from Kate's lips that she placed over the cut. It was rather intriguing. Abby noticed that the bleeding had already stopped. Then Kate placed a light kiss on the cut before leaning back into Gibb's body. Gibbs however, looked a bit worn out.

Gibbs had felt the small kiss from Kate and he now embraced her as they sat there together. He felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at Abby who seemed worried. "I'm ok Abs. Like I said, it can be over powering."

Abby nodded. "That was unbelievable but in a good way. It was freaking amazing."

Kate was really happy that Abby was accepting her so easily. Then again, this was Abby; if anyone would it would be her.

Gibbs smiled as he kissed Kate's hair. So far this was going well. He wondered how the others would treat Kate now. He didn't feel he had to worry about Tim but Tony, he wasn't sure. Then again, Tony had punched him for shooting Kate so the odds were looking good.

"Well my dear, I still recommend you get some rest today." Ducky patted Kate's arm as he stood up. "I am sure Jethro will look after you but if you need me you know where I'll be."

"Oh, I have to find Tim and Tony. They would want to see you." Abby stood as well and together with Ducky they headed out the door.

"Gibbs?" Kate said once they were alone.

"Yes, Kate?" He tightened his embrace enjoying the feeling of having her close.

"Want to tell me what happened to your face?"

"Dinozzo."

"Dinozzo?"

"Dinozzo."

Tony had taken a swing at Gibbs. Now that was different. "Why?"

"He wasn't too fond of the idea that I had shot you."

Kate was a bit surprised at this. "That was rather sweet of him."

Gibbs frowned but could hear the humor behind that statement. "Yeah, wasn't he a doll?"

Kate laughed as she turned to look at him more. She studied him. "Is he still alive?"

"He's fine. We're all fine." Even after everything she had been through she was still the most beautiful woman he knew.

They gazed at each other both wondering if it was a bad time to kiss. The moment was interrupted when the door was yanked open.

Gibbs banged his head against the wall in frustration of being interrupted.

"Abby told me you were up. Seems to me you are still down." Tony walked in but halted his steps once he was inside. He wasn't sure how to interpret the moment he had interrupted.

Kate turned towards Tony and Tim while rolling her eyes at Tony's comment. She leaned forward from Gibbs and missed the feel of his body already.

Tim continued on inside and kneeled down next to Kate. "How are you Kate?" He was really happy to see her and couldn't hide it even if he tried.

Tim did seem glad to see her or was she imagining it? "I'll be ok. Just still a bit light headed."

"And that…" Tim pointed to her stomach that was still covered in the bloody shirt.

She lifted it slightly for him to see. This drew Tony to Tim's side too take a closer look as well.

Tim was stunned. There was some bruising and slight scarring but nothing more. "That is incredible."

Tony was equally stunned.

"The bruising will eventually go away. Not sure about the scarring. Sometimes it fades and sometimes it does not." She let her shirt fall back down.

"No matter, just glad to have you back Kate." Tim gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Kate wanted to ask but a part of her was still holding back. "And now that you know the truth about me?"

Tony started talking before Tim had a chance to. "You know what Probie said when he found out?"

Kate had not expected Tony to answer but shifted her eyes to look at him. She shook her head.

"He said and I quote. 'Still, doesn't change who she is. She's still our friend.' That's what he said."

Kate looked back at Tim. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tim confirmed. "It doesn't change who you are."

Now Kate didn't hold back as she hugged Tim. "Thank You."

Embracing her Tim patted her lightly on the back while seeing Gibbs smiling behind Kate. "You don't need to thank me." He drew back and stood up to make room for Tony.

Seeing the gesture Tony took a step to the side and kneeled next to Kate. He saw the glare that came from Gibbs and knew what it meant. The glare was screaming 'be careful with what you say'.

She couldn't read him. She wasn't sure what he was thinking so she started out light. "Punching the boss, Tony?"

"He shot you!" Tony defended himself. "What would you have done?"

Kate said nothing in response at first but when Tony did not either Kate knew she had to say something. "Are we ok?"

Tony could hear himself saying those words just hours earlier to Gibbs. He had been worried that he had really screwed things up with his boss but now this was more important. Kate needed to know he would still be there for her, like before. "Of course we are." He paused a moment. "I mean that was one hell of a secret and I can understand why you didn't tell us but we are all still here. You can't get rid of us that easy. "There was another moment of pause. "I admit that when we found out I questioned if you really were the same person we knew."

"Dinozzo." Gibbs moved forward a bit from the wall.

Kate half turned and put a hand on Gibbs' chest. "No, let him finish."

Tony tried to ignore Gibbs as he focused on Kate. "I thought about it once you were back. Sure we might know something about you that makes you different from us. Just in some ways. In all that matters you are the same as before and you mean a lot to me. I got your back." He drew her into a hug and added into her ear. "Got any hot vampire chicks I can meet?"

Kate laughed as she hugged him back.

Tony looked over Kate's shoulder towards Gibbs who by now had a look of approval on his face. At least that is what it looked like. He could never be sure when it came to his boss.

"Ok, I really need to change shirts now. And these pants too." Kate regretted those comments immediately knowing full well Tony would comment on that.

Tony withdrew from Kate. "I can help you with that." He winked at Kate.

Gibbs didn't care if that was meant to be light hearted or not. He slapped the back of Tony's head.

This time Tony didn't even bother to comment or even register the slap.

Kate just shook her head. "How about helping me up instead?"

Tony stood and drew Kate back up with him. She was rather light and it was good to see her back in form. "Need help boss?"

Gibbs felt like slapping Tony again. He was just too far away. "No!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Wanted to say something about this Vampire faze people say is going on. I know there is a lot of Vampire Books, Movies and TV-Shows going on right now BUT I have not read or seen any of them. Have no interest in them at all. My little interest comes from before that. I mean Christopher Lee for ex. Also thank you for all the kind reviews. It really means a lot to me that you like the story and how I write it.**

''''''''''''''''''

"So, let me get this straight? This David guy killed the first two people because they were drug users and then he killed the third one because that guy somehow found out that David had killed the first two." Tony surmised the situation from behind his desk.

"I thought he killed them because he wasn't vampire and was jealous?" Abby added with a low voice as she stood by Kate's desk.

"I think it was a mix of both of those motives." Kate sat back down in her chair and grimaced a bit.

"You sure you ok?" Gibbs asked as he moved a bit closer. She had healed quickly and there was barely a mark on her throat now. However, she seemed to hurt in the side of her stomach.

"Yeah, just going to be sore for a bit but I'm good." She also felt a whole lot better now that she had changed her clothing.

"Head's up Kate. The Director is coming your way." Tim hurried past them and to his own desk.

Kate looked around and saw Director Shepard coming towards her. She stood up as Abby moved out of the way.

"Agent Todd. It's good to see you." Jenny looked her agent over and did not miss that Gibbs was right beside her. She wasn't surprised. Gibbs was very protective of his agent's. "How are you?"

Kate let out a small sigh. "I'll be alright."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Mike Towers, you remember him?" Gibbs asked Jenny before Kate got a chance to reply. When Jenny nodded Gibbs spoke again. "He is on his way here to talk to Kate. I'm sure once he is here you can listen in so Kate won't have to go through the whole thing more than necessary."

Still, something seemed different. They way Gibbs looked at Kate. Where was his second hand? "Will you let me know when he arrives?"

"Yeah."

"Also what happened to your face?" Jenny had not missed seeing it before but somehow it had not seemed appropriate to ask until now.

Gibbs noticed that 'Tony seemed to shrink behind his desk. "Accident."

Jenny wasn't so sure she believed him but she let it go. With one last look she left the four of them as she headed to her office.

"Whoa, that was weird." Abby walked back towards Gibbs. "I mean she was all polite and nice but did you see the look she gave the two of you?"

Tony and Tim had not seen anything from their unfortunate angle and was wondering what they had missed.

Gibbs had noticed but he and especially Kate did not need this right now. He looked at Abby hoping she would get the message.

Abby saw the way Gibbs' was looking at her and didn't miss a beat. "Well, got too go to my lab and do some stuff. Later!"

Kate had noticed the look that she had received from Jenny Shepard. She wasn't sure what it was though. Like she suspected something was going on. And Kate had a feeling it had nothing to do with her abduction.

"Kate?"

Interrupted in her thought's she turned to Gibbs.

He had not missed that Kate had caught on to Jenny as well. They should talk about that. "I'm going to get us some coffee. You wait here and once Mike has been here I am taking you home to get some rest." Once he had received a brief nod he turned and headed to the elevators.

Kate sat back down in the chair. It was still early so she was now alone with Tim and Tony. She watched Gibbs vanish inside the elevator. "Guys?" She waited until they were both focused on her. "Gibbs isn't here so I want you to tell me how you really feel about me."

Tim didn't hesitate as he answered her. "I've said it before Kate. It doesn't change who you are."

Kate trusted him but old insecurities were still nagging at her. "But you are not angry with me for not telling you and are you not afraid of me?"

Tim laughed as he shook his head. "Not afraid. As for not telling us, I am sure you had your reasons."

Kate smiled at him. You could always count on Tim for complete honesty. "Tony?"

"Everything I said in there…" He pointed towards the restrooms. "..I meant it." For some reason Tony felt that was not enough so he continued. "We're like family here and I always considered you to be one of those I could really trust. That has not changed."

Once again Kate was touched by Tony's words. She wasn't even sure what to say to him at that moment.

Tony wasn't sure he should ask the next question but he wanted to know. "But I am curious Kate, why didn't you feel you could tell us?"

No one noticed Gibbs quietly halting in his steps at that moment.

After everything that had happened this was at least one thing she could do for them. Tell them why she couldn't have told them. "I've had people in my life that I have told my secret to. You know, that weren't like me. Non-vampires. Their reactions were disbelief and basically thinking I was a nut job. Those who did believe me called me a freak and a monster and whatever name you can think of."

The sadness in Kate's voice made Gibbs' heart ache. He hoped this was more than enough of an answer to Tony's question as he did not want Kate to have to keep thinking of those times.

Tony had not missed the sad look in her face as she told him the reason she had not confided in any of them. "And you were afraid we would do the same?" Surely she could not believe that.

Gibbs was getting a bit annoyed. Couldn't Tony just let it go?

"I knew in my heart you were different Tony but when you have gone through everything I have. All the old insecurities will not go away not matter how much you want the too. I mean take Abby for example. I knew she would be positive towards me if I had told her but even when it came to her I couldn't say anything."

Tim could fully understand what she was talking about. He couldn't even imagine how it must have been. "Sounds like you've had it pretty rough Kate. Not anymore though. Not with us around."

A smile graced Gibbs' lips at hearing those words.

"He is right Kate. You've got us now." Tony added to make sure she got it.

Gibbs chose that moment to make his presence known by entering the bullpen. "You sure do." He winked at her as he handed her a coffee mug.

Where did he come from? She hadn't even heard the elevator. Kate took the coffee and matched Gibbs' smile with one of her own.

"That was fast." How could he have missed Gibbs coming back? Sure it was dark in the bullpen but still. Tony watched Gibbs walked over to Tim with a tray of coffee.

"Actually Ducky had already gone for coffee and I just ran into him." He handed a cup to Tim. "Thanks, Tim."

With paper cup in hand Tim froze. Gibbs' had thanked him and called him Tim? It took him a moment to realize what he was being thanked for. Must have been what he had said to Kate.

When he reached Tony's desk he stopped. He leaned over and handed him the coffee. "Couldn't leave it alone could you Tony?"

Tony took the coffee while his boss had spoken.

"I started it Gibbs." Kate's voice floated from behind.

Gibbs hadn't planned on Kate hearing him. He stood up and turned towards her.

"I simply wanted to know what they thought about me when you weren't here. Tony's question was bound to be asked sooner or later. No need to chastise him for it." Kate drank of her coffee as Tony mouthed a silent 'Thank You' from behind Gibbs.

Gibbs turned back to Tony. "And are you satisfied now Dinozzo?"

"All is good boss."

With that Gibbs threw the tray in a trash can and headed for his own desk gulping a huge amount of his coffee. Once he was at his desk the paper mug was almost empty.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Kate told her story Jenny did not miss that Gibbs had a hand on Kate's back. Was there something going on with these two?

"There was quite a big pool of blood at the scene?" Mike Towers didn't finish knowing Kate would know what he was talking about.

"It looks worse than it was. A bullet just graced me."

Kate's voice was calm and showed no nervousness at all. Gibbs wondered just how often in her life she had to lie to cover up her tracks. At least now she didn't have to do it alone anymore. "Ducky fixed it pretty quickly. She just needed some rest." He added. His was voice just as steady.

Mike wasn't sure he believed this but he couldn't argue. The murderer had been caught and killed. That was what mattered. Besides he knew Gibbs and if Kate worked for him then she was a good person. Heck, if Gibbs had fallen for her she must be amazing. He stood up and shook Kate's hand. "Give me a call if you can think of anything you missed."

"I will do that." Kate agreed. As Mike said his goodbye to Gibbs Kate caught Jenny looking at her again. She felt a bit unnerved but didn't show it but simply gave the Director a smile.

Mike said goodbye to Jenny and made his way out of her office.

Gibbs turned towards Jenny. "I'm going to take Kate home. She needs some rest and since it's slow here now I'm going to give the rest of them the day off. If something comes up we will be back."

"Can I have a moment with you Jetrho?"

Before he said anything Kate started to walk away. "I'll be downstairs."

Once Kate had closed the door behind her Gibbs waited for Jenny to say whatever as on her mind.

"Is there something going on between you and Agent Todd?" Jenny kept her voice emotionless to seem uninterested.

He sighed. Jenny could be so easy to read sometimes. "If there is that is none of your concern, Jen."

Jenny did not back down. "It is if it affects the team."

That was bull and Gibbs knew it. He said nothing.

Sometimes it was like talking to a stone wall. She tried a different approach. "What about your rules?"

She would try it that way. He smiled. "Bye Jen."

She watched in stunned silence as he turned and walked away. If he really thought that this was over he was dead wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

The ride had been very quiet. Gibbs had kept checking on her several times just to make sure she was still there. He knew it was silly but he couldn't help himself. Sometimes she would look back at him and tell him to stop worrying. That she was fine.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Kate said as she got out of his car.

"I did. I didn't say which home now did I?" He waited as she came to stand next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her arms do the same around him. "When you were taken I almost lost it." Those lovely brown eyes seemed surprised. "And that DVD we got. It hurt to watch."

Kate didn't know what to say. She was getting used to this new side of Gibbs she had never seen before but to hear him admit he almost lost it. That was something completely different. She cupped his face with one of her hands. He kissed her palm as she did.

"When you said how much I meant to you all I could think of was if **you knew **how much you mean to me." He waited to get her reaction.

"I do know and back then, I did know." She hoped he would believe that.

He nodded right before he leaned in and kissed her. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but it deepened as she hungrily bit lightly on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to greet her tongue with his own. It was a passionate kiss then suddenly her head moved and his nose hurt like hell. He drew back and without even thinking about it one of his hands moved to his face.

"Sorry, sorry." Kate backed a step away feeling ashamed to have forgotten about that Gibbs was hurt.

He didn't want her to feel that way. Not about this. "It's fine Kate."

"I just got so lost in the kiss." She looked down at the ground feeling incredible embarrassed. She raised her head when she heard him chuckling.

"So did I." His lips twitched upwards and as he had hoped a small smile soon was then on her lips as well.

He slid an arm around her and together they walked to his house.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Abby made sure her lab was just the way she liked it before going home. She had a day off. What was she going to do? She wanted to spend some time with Kate but wasn't sure of Gibbs would like that. However, no one had said anything although now it was pretty clear there was something going on between those two. She heard some noise and turned to see Jimmy walking in. "Where were you? I thought you were going to talk to Kate when she got back?"

"Yeah but wanted her to have some time with you guys first. I'll talk to her on Monday."

"Jimmy, Jimmy." Abby took a few steps closer to him. "Don't be nervous. Just tell her how you feel. Remember what she said?"

He should have known Abby would see through him. "I know I know."

"I am going over later today so why don't you go with me?"

"You are going over to Kate's?"

"No, I'm going over to Gibbs." At the small but still surprised look she got back she figured that maybe not everyone had figured it out. "

"Ah well, I am sure he want to make sure she is going to be ok." Another thing Jimmy should have known. Of course Gibbs would want to make sure himself that Kate would be alright.

"Ah but Jimmy, it's more than that. They are so into each other." This time the response she got from Jimmy was a very surprised if not shocked face. "But no telling anyone. They haven't said anything so ssshhh." She put a finger to her mouth to make her point.

"I won't. If I can keep her other secret I can keep this." Jimmy felt really privileged to know about Kate. Sure Gibbs had objected but only once. Gibbs had also warned him about saying anything to anyone but not anymore then he had done with the others so he felt honored to know.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing? Who would have thought that Kate was a vampire?" Abby beamed at him. "I wonder if she transforms into a bat to."

Jimmy couldn't help but to laugh. "And if she does?"

"That would be so cool. Still, just the fact that she is a vampire and …." Abby stopped herself. She was going to say 'drink blood' but wasn't sure if all the details really needed to be told. "..and that alone is just huge!"

He had to agree with that. "It's different. Makes you wonder though doesn't it?"

"Wonder what?"

"If we have met other vampires before and just didn't know it." Jimmy found it rather amusing how big Abby's eyes grew. Something she hadn't thought of.

Could she have met other vampires before? Damn, what if she had? And she had missed it. "No thinking about that now. We got Kate." She smiled at him again as she took her box. "Come on Jimmy. Let's get go."

Abby linked an arm with Jimmy and they made their way over to the elevator. "Want me to give you a call before I go over to Gibbs?"

Jimmy really didn't need to think about that for too long. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The doors opened and soon the pair was out of sight missing the figure that stepped out of the shadows.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kate Todd was a vampire? Those existed? This was more then she could ever have hoped for. Jenny Shepard smiled to herself as she walked away.

''''''''''''''''''''

As he got back to the couch he halted. Kate had closed her eyes as she was resting hear head and she looked so peaceful. He really didn't want to disturb her. One of her eyes opened and he knew he was busted. "I just couldn't resist looking at you." He said as he walked and sat down next to her. He gave her a glass of water as she leaned forward.

"Thanks." She drank it down in one fast motion.

"You want more?"

"I'm good." She sat the glass on the table. "What will happen to the DVD?"

He knew what she was talking about. "Abby's is taking care of that. No one else needs to see it."

She nodded. Suddenly she felt him touch her forehead. "What?"

"On that DVD, you had a bump on your forehead. It's gone." He stroke gently with his right thumb on her skin.

She didn't say anything. She just enjoyed his touch.

"However, you still look a bit worn out and Ducky did say you need some more rest. I know you've been 'resting' already but Doctor's orders." He removed his hand only to have Kate grab it and give it a light kiss.

"Since when do you obey Doctor's orders?" She winked at him.

"Since they concern you I do. Come one, you take my bed and…." He didn't get very far with that scenario.

"No, will not. You look tired as well. I can take the couch." She stood up and started fixing his couch.

He knew better then to argue with her when she had that voice. "Ok, you win." He stood up as well but embraced her from behind. "You need anything. Anything at all you know where I am."

She leaned in to him savoring the moment. She knew if she brought it up he would gladly let her sleep in the same bed as him but he was right. She still felt a bit exhausted. She felt him gently touching her under her shirt where he had shot her. "You don't have to feel guilty about shooting me. Remember, I told you to."

She knew him all too well. "I know but it was difficult. I hope I never have to do something like that again." He tightened his embrace and for a moment they stayed just like that.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jenny wasn't sure what to do with the information she had just heard. So, Kate Todd was a vampire. If Abby and Jimmy knew then the odds were Gibbs knew too. So that way she shouldn't go. There had to be some other way. She wasn't going to fire her. She had no reason too besides Kate was a good agent. She drummed with her fingers on her desk. Since this was a secret so maybe simply tell Kate that she knew and Gibbs had told her. Perhaps that would rock Kate's trust in Gibbs a bit. That wouldn't do it alone thought would it? Maybe there was some undercover work she could send Kate on to get her away a bit? No, that would be too soon and Gibbs would get suspicious. Jenny just wasn't sure what to do. The only thing she did know was that she was still in love with Gibbs and wanted him back. She just wasn't sure how to go about that. There had to be some way.

''''''''''''''

**Oy, I am actually not sure what to have Jenny do here. I had ideas but well, not sure if any of them will work. I am really unsure now. So if anyone out there has any Jenny's-plan-to-get-Gibbs-back ideas then send me a message. I'd love to hear them. **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Have I thanked you guys for all the reviews, subscriptions and such? I'll do it again. Thank You. It means a lot. This chapter is little later than usual I know. Had to do some thinking, had to edit some things and change them a bit around. For now this is it. Or is it? **_

''''''''''''''''

She stirred slightly and yawned. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. Where was she? Wherever she was she was comfortable. She slowly turned her whole body and then saw Gibbs in a chair smiling at her. Ah, now she remembered. "Just how long have you been sitting there?"

He chuckled. "Not long. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." She sat up and stretched.

He had noticed that her wrist's had still been red when they had found her but it seemed to be gone now. "Are you hungry?"

She had not eaten for a while but to go without food for too long was something she had done before. Not that it was healthy. "Maybe a little bit."

"Well since its lunch time how about we eat some lunch? How does Pasta sound?"

"That sounds good." She could tell there was something on his mind. "What are you thinking?"

He hated saying it but he wanted her to know. The guilt had not let go yet and he thought for a while he might be stuck with it. He had to keep reminding himself that she was safe now and he would do anything to keep her that way. "The night you were taken. When I was going to have dinner with Jen she made me late and…."

She reached out and touched his clasped hands with one of hers. "No, don't think like that. You couldn't have done anything. Don't go blaming yourself. No point in dwelling on it and I do not want you to do that." She knew him well enough to know he would be thinking about it but just maybe she could help him see it was nothing he could have done. "It was out of your hands."

Maybe in time it would go away. He knew she didn't blame him and in reality she was right but he couldn't stop feeling he might have been able to do something. Changing his thought he went on. "Not only that but she kissed me. I ended it right away but still she kissed me."

Kate wasn't really surprised at hearing this. "Told you didn't I?"

Gibbs was glad that Kate didn't seem angry with him although he hadn't expected her to be. Kate was a rational person. He was the one upset with Jenny. "You did. I did tell her it was in the past and hopefully she got the message."

At that very moment the doorbell was heard and Gibbs gave Kate a quick kiss before he reluctantly moved to get the door. Kate yawned once more and really took the time to look around. She hadn't been here much.

Soon Gibbs opened the door to find Abby along with Jimmy outside. He was not surprised to see Abby there but Jimmy that was another matter. He didn't have to ask to know that had been Abby's doing.

"Gibbs. You locked your door?"

He simply nodded in answer. It was the first time he had done so in a very long time. He had really not had a good enough reason to do so before but now with Kate he had the most important reason of all.

If possible Abby's smile grew even wider. "Ah, that means that Kate's here right? Of course she is. Can we see her?"

Gibbs would rather have been alone with Kate right now but he couldn't deny Abby. Beside he knew Kate would want to see her. He stepped aside and let them enter.

Kate heard the voices coming closer and then there was a blur of black that seemed to be thrown into her arms. "Hey, Abby." She hugged her friend as she noticed Jimmy a few steps behind. "Hi, jimmy." She said over Abby's shoulder.

"Hello Kate. Good to have you back." He smiled shyly at her.

Kate removed herself from Abby's embrace. "So what brings you two here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and Jimmy had something to tell you." Abby seated herself on the couch. "Come on Jimmy, spill it."

"I just.. uh, well I just wanted to say that I feel honored to know about your secret and want you to know it's safe with me." Jimmy hesitated wondering if this had been the wrong thing to say.

Gibbs leaned against the wall crossing his arms as he watched Kate go to Jimmy and kiss his cheek. It was amusing just how red Jimmy suddenly got. He was a good kid and if Ducky trusted him so did Gibbs.

Kate had been touched with what he had said. She sure had picked the right friend's this time around. "Thank You, Jimmy."

He had not expected the kiss and tried not to blush. But by the amused look Gibbs had on his face Jimmy knew he was failing. "Don't mention it. Also eh just wanted to thank you for what you said on that DVD. Abby told me about it and that was very sweet of you."

Kate wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And I meant every word of it."

He did not feel so shy anymore. "I know."

Abby clapped her hands. "Aww, that is so sweet. Now come here because I have so much to talk to you about." She dragged Kate down to the couch to sit and she indicated for Jimmy to sit beside them.

Hearing Kate's laughter made Gibbs' heart swell. He decided to leave them alone for a bit and went to the kitchen to make some pasta for the four of them.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Gibbs came back into the kitchen where Kate was washing up. "I thought they would never leave." He walked up behind her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

She dried her hands on the towel and turned around to face him. "Why so impatient?"

"I just want to spend some time alone with you." Before giving her a chance to answer he kissed her and she responded in kind.

It was a hot and hungry kiss that soon left them breath less. Kate's hands went around his neck. "Feeling frisky are we?"

"Mmm.." He captured her mouth once again and enjoyed the closeness and softness of her lips.

"Gibbs." She moaned against his lips. "You want to…?"

This time he drew back breathing hard. "We should wait. Let you heal."

"I don't want to wait and I am healed." She smirked at him breathing just as hard. "Beside there is a part of you that doesn't seem to want to wait."

He groaned as he felt her hand lightly touch his arousal. "Kate, I am warning you. Soon I will not be able to stop."

"Who said I wanted to stop?" With that she removed her hand and started grinding against him.

He was going to lose again but this time he was going to enjoy every moment of it. "God I love you Kate." He felt her smile against his lips as she started to remove his pants.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jenny gave up. She couldn't think of anything to break them up. Maybe she didn't have to. Perhaps it was just a fling. Heaven knows that Gibbs had had more than a few women in his life so this could just be another one of them. Yes, Kate Todd was just another one of his conquests and Jenny just needed to let him play for a while. When he was done she would be ready for him. As she stared at the walls she thought back to happier times in Paris. It could be like that again. She just had to be patient. As for the fact that Kate was a vampire was something that Jenny would keep to herself, for now. It might come in handy someday. Sighing she seated herself and wondered if she wasn't kidding herself. No, she just had to wait.

"Let him play and he'll be back." She spoke softly to the empty room.

Besides she had an advantage. She was a red head and Kate was not. The fact that Gibbs' had only married red heads definitely spoke in her favor. He could flirt and play with blondes, brunettes and whatever else might interest him at the time. Because when it came to more serious relationship's it was red heads all the way. True red heads and not red in a bottle ones. Yeah, she had nothing to worry about. Still she would feel so much better once his fling with Kate was over.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

How they had even managed to get to the couch he could not remember but here they were. Clothes were everywhere. He didn't care. He had Kate in his arms and that was all that mattered. They were as naked as God made them, a bit sweaty and he was enjoying it all. The blissful face that was gazing lovingly at him seemed to feel the same way. He laid his head down between her breasts. God she was beautiful. He had wanted her for so long and now that he had her the happiness was overwhelming. He had not been this happy in a very long time. He knew her secret and he was going to do his best to keep it. Although it had been a shock he didn't care. She was still Kate. The woman he loved. She had been through so much and that made him love her even more. He knew he never wanted to be without her ever again.

She was happy. She ran her fingers through his hair and heard the sigh that escaped his lips. He seemed content and so was she. Every fantasy she had had about this moment had been washed away. Not being able to compare to the real thing. Feeling his skin against hers was something she never thought would happen but now it had and it was an amazing feeling. She couldn't believe she had actually thought he would have turned on her once he had found out her secret. However now with everything he knew he was still here. The way he was looking at her told her he was there to stay. She could easily see the feelings he had for her behind those beautiful blue eyes.

She studied him and wondered what that look was about. It was over quickly but she had seen it. A look of pure happiness with something she couldn't quite place. "What's on your mind?"

He smiled lovingly at her. "I just thought that your death brought me life."

She was lost for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"On the rooftop when we all thought you were dead? I regretted so much. Especially the fact that I had not told you how I felt about you. So when I discovered you were alive I made myself a promise to tell you how I felt when that whole business was over. I would take a chance." He paused briefly as he remembered. "Ok, so saying I wanted to break rule twelve might not have been the best way to say it."

She laughed at that. "It was rather cute."

"Cute?" He frowned. Not a word he had been associated with much. "Anyway I had not counted on your secret but that's ok because in the long run I got what I wanted. I got you." Seeing her eyes sparkle made him move up so he was closer to her face. "So in a sense your death brought me life. For the first time in a long time I really feel like I am living and not just going through the motions."

Kate was stunned. She had no idea what to say. How could one respond to something like that?

"Never figure you for being speechless." He pressed his lips against hers.

There was humor in that and she heard it. She placed her hands on either side of his face and drew him back to really get a good look at him. "I love you."

Those words made it all worthwhile. To Gibbs those were the most beautiful words of all. "That's all I need to hear."

**~The End~**


End file.
